Changes
by phantomalphawolf
Summary: The number you have dialed cannot be reached. No answer again. Clary has tried calling Jace for the past five hours now but still no answer. He promised her dinner surely he wouldn't have forgotten right? But inside she knows she's wrong. Jace has been forgetting all their dates and coming home late. She was starting to doubt her decision, this is not the marriage she's dreamed of.
1. Chapter 1

_The number you have dialed cannot be reached. Please try again later._ No answer again. Clary has tried calling Jace for the past five hours now but still no answer. He promised her dinner surely he wouldn't have forgotten right? But inside she knows she's wrong. Jace has been forgetting all their dates and coming home late. She was starting to doubt her decision, this is not the marriage she's dreamed of.

 _"Dad! Jace and I have been together for 5 years now surely he's proven to you he's not after our money!" Her dad has never trusted in Jace and with 5 years passed Clary has had enough._

 _"No Clarissa! This boy is no good for you! He will just leave you in pieces. I would not approve of this marriage and if you do well you should forget you're a Morgenstern." Valentine calmly said and with that he walked away._

 _Jace squeezed her hand and said, "Clary maybe we should wait I wouldn't you to choose between me and your family"._

 _"No Jace, I've made my decision and that's that. Dad needs to accept it." Clary turned and faced Jace, she brought up her hand and caressed his cheek "Besides I know you won't hurt me" Jace grabbed the hand on his cheek and kissed her knuckles where her ring laid "never Red" he whispered so softly and never in her life had she been so sure of her decision._

Clary hasn't talked to her father in 2 years. She missed him of course, he's been both her father and brother since her twin brother died in a car crash when she was 15 years old. She met Jace when she visited his grave site a week after the funeral.

 _"Hey Jon, sorry it took me a whole week to come again" she sobbed. "It's been hard without you. Mom and dad, they uh they couldn't handle coming here yet" the tears are starting to come now she took 2 ragged breaths to try to calm herself "I really miss you, our late nights eating out, all the pranks we would pull on everyone, even your teasing. I just I really miss my b-brother" Clary was full on crying now burying her face on her elbows on her knees._

 _"You know part of the reason why this cemetery is by a mountain side is so people can scream out all their grief" a stranger said. Clary didn't want to look up but by the sound of his voice she guessed he was around the same age as her. She felt him sit criss cross applesauce across from her but still she didn't look up. "I'm really serious" he continued "look I'm gonna scream so loud and no one would even care you should scream as loud as you can with me okay 1 .. 2.. 3.." Clary expected a loud deep male scream but that was not what she got the boy across from her let out a high pitched shriek like a girl and immediately she looked up. Clary was stunned into silence by this guy. He looked like those angels she would paint with the golden hair, golden eyes, strong jawline, high cheekbones, even up to the perfect smirk on his face. "I knew I could get you to look up" he smirked. He stood up and with the sun shining from behind him he looked exactly an angel, well an angel with a white t shirt in a leather jacket and jeans at least she thought. He held out his hand to her "I'm Jace and I know a great coffee place near here cmon my treat Red". She had no idea who this guy was but for some reason his presence for this few minutes gave her the most comfort she's felt all week. Clary stood up wiped her tears from his face and took his outstretched hand "I'm Clary and I'd want to know a great coffee place" she smiled._

The bang of the front door shook her from her thoughts. She looked at the clock next to her 12:07 he was supposed to be home 3 hours ago for their dinner date but as _usual he forgot_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thanks guys I really appreciate the reviews! This is my first time ever trying to create a story so I apologize for any mistakes and critiques are very welcomed! Also I'm not really sure how this works yet so I'm still figuring it out. Am I supposed to say I don't own any rights to the characters because I clearly don't lol that's all to Cassie! So I don't own any rights to this story! So here you go :)**

She sat on the couch still dressed formally in a form- fitting knee length black dress and beige heels with her hair and makeup done. The tv was on but of course she paid no attention to it. Jace's presence was announced when he released a gasp. _Fuck! They planned dinner today! He forgot AGAIN!_ Clary was mad, he knew by the way she didn't turn to look at him and just stared at the tv. "Clary I-I'm sorry" he slowly walked closer to her to crouch in front of her "I didn't mean to f-" "forget I know" she whispered so quietly and if the raspy throaty voice wasn't enough proof that she's been crying then the tear marks on her cheeks surely helped.

9 o'clock, he promised her he'll be home by nine and that was three hours ago. "Baby I'm sorry please look at me" Jace reached up to wipe the tear stains from her cheeks when she flinched away from his touch. If the tears didn't already make him feel like an asshole then the rejection surely did, but he had no one to blame for the hurt he's feeling now but himself. He slowly brought down his outstretched hand and gently stood up keeping his face down. He heard Clary release a sigh and stood up but it didn't go unnoticed by Jace how she carefully avoided touching him at all costs. Jace waited for the door slam he usually heard when Clary was mad but it never came and he didn't know why but this scared him so much.

He had to make it up to her. This was completely different. This mad Clary was not the mad Clary he's usually seen, there's no screaming or slamming doors or stomping her feet and having a little tantrum that Jace surprisingly found so adorable. He followed her to their bedroom to find Clary walking out of the bathroom dressed in one of his old tshirts that still hung to her knees with her hair down and no makeup, and even in the most plain sight he still couldn't believe how beautiful she was.

Jace spoke so softly. "Hey Red" The nickname stuck since their first meeting. At first it bothered Clary to no end having been picked on to her flaming red curls but it soon became a term of endearment reserved only for him to call her. Clary hesitantly looked up at him and with green meeting gold Jace smiled. "Wanna go to Takis?" It was opened 24 hours and they always found themselves heading to Takis when one was hungry so late in the night. "No, goodnight" and with that Clary laid down and closed her eyes. Jace was shocked. He was so sure that she would say yes. This is Clary he's talking about the small tiny girl who can eat like an elephant and her favorite restaurant no less, the only time Clary ever said no to Takis was when she's horribly sick and even then she'd still deny being sick just to go have some of her favorite spaghetti and pancakes. Jace took a deep breath finally accepting his rejection and went to go the bathroom.

Clary heard Jace sigh and go into the bathroom. She knew he was sorry but this happened everytime. He would forget his promise as if its no big deal and try to make it up to her after, but there wouldn't be anything to make up for if he just remembered in the first place. She felt Jace lay down facing her his breath fanning her face. Normally Clary would smile and bump her nose with his but not this time. She rolled away and faced the other side to go to sleep.

He waited for Clary's breathing to even out making sure she was asleep and he slowly got out of bed. Jace made his way into their office to finish the approach plan for his new case. Why was he working so hard? For his wife, for Clary so why did it feel like this is wrong. They live comfortably he's an upcoming well known lawyer, just recently he finally bought his own office and set up his own firm and Clary was an upcoming painter. But he had student loans he needed to pay off and well Clary was cut off her from the Morgenstern money but they still let her keep all the money she's had in her bank account. Clary was too stubborn to even use a cent from that account not that Jace wanted her to anyways, he wanted to prove to them he can give Clary the life she's used to without any of their help. Sure as hell he was going to prove Simon wrong.

 _Knock knock. Jace smiled it was probably Clary forgetting her keys again. No matter how long they've lived in together she always somehow forgot her keys. He went to go open the door "seriously babe you gotta-". Jace stopped midsentence his eyes narrowing and his jaw hardening. "Simon, what are you doing here? I'd say feel free to come in but I don't like unwanted visitors". Simon snorted at that and walked in anyways shoving him in the shoulder on the way. He adjusted his crisp suit and looked around the apartment distaste clearly shown on his face. Looking around the living room he stopped at a picture and took hold of it in his hand his knuckles whitening, it was a picture of Jace and Clary where Clary jumped on Jace's back and was kissing his cheeks with a wide smile and Jace clearly surprised but laughing anyways enjoying the sweet kiss the love of his life was giving him._

 _"_ _She won't always be this happy with you, you know" Simon growled._

 _"_ _And who would she be happy with? You?" he smirked knowing full well he hit a nerve. Jace was losing patience with this guy. Who did he think he is coming in his home unannounced and saying these things. Sure he was Clary's bestfriend but he loved Clary since he could make sense of it, he never understood why Clary even keeps him as a friend when he clearly sees her as more. Clary always saw him as another brother and even when he confessed his feelings she couldn't bring herself to try and feel the same way for him granted Jace was already in her life at the time and they were heads over heels for each other._

 _"_ _You don't know her like I do" Simon turned to face Jace his face completely red with anger._

 _The sight made Jace laugh, he kept a smirk on his face while Simon was red as a tomato, looking like he's about to burst. "Clearly you're mistaken considering the ring she's wearing on her finger didn't come from you and she's not meeting you at the end of the altar".  
"Maybe you will get a happy ending… for now. But soon she'll realize she won't be able to live like this. Clary comes from a multibillionaire family hundreds are like pennies to her, even when she was a baby she wore designer clothes from Paris. She's never even eaten at a fast food place before she met you. Clary's just enjoying this change for now but soon she'll come to her sense and come back to her family, and when she does that well I hope you know I'll never let you get her from me again"._

 _Jace scoffed at that "You never let me have her Simon, she PICKED ME OVER YOU and besides she was never yours to begin with" and with that Simon lunged at Jace aiming for his face but Jace got there faster and blocked his fist with his hand.  
"SIMON!" Clary gasped. The two men were so high up in their emotions they barely noticed the girl they're fighting about come in. She rushed to Jace and caressed his cheeks with her hands checking for any injuries from previous punches she might not have seen and gently kissed his cheek._

 _Clary turned to Simon with menace in her eyes. Jace would admit he's glad that her anger was not directed toward him because Clary can be seriously scary when she's mad. "I suggest you leave Simon you've worn out your welcome" Simon plead "I'm just trying to protect you Clary he's just going to use you and you know that. I never objected when you entered a relationship with him because I'd figure it end and you can always back out but this is marriage were talking about! He's a heartbreaker you know his reputation he's going to get what he wants and leave you in pieces! Jon wouldn't-" "JON WOULD UNDERSTAND! Don't you dare bring my brother into this. He would understand and you know he would because he cares about my happiness. I thought you did too Simon but I guess I was wrong about you. This ends our friendship. My marriage with Jace is a change I will gladly accept and I wouldn't want any people who rejected us in this new life. Goodbye Simon." She was close to tears but she would not shed one in front of him. Simon looked at her for another minute hurt filling his eyes and soon turning into anger. He walked past her and out the door without another word._

 _Clary felt Jace's arms engulf her and she leaned into them. "I'm sorry about my family Jace. I'm sorry they can't accept us the way your family did" she whispered so dejectedly. "Shh hey don't be sorry it's not your fault."_

 _Jace pretended he was fine but inside chill filled his bones. Simon had a point could he give Clary the life she's used to? He had a huge trust fund from his parents death but he's used up a lot for law school. Would it even last to their second kid? He didn't know and he surely didn't want to know if Clary would walk out on him the minute things get hard._


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Thank you guys all so much for the reviews! So I've decided to include a lot of flashbacks in the story so it's not all heartache and sadness but also some fluff! I will also try to update everyday so here you guys go :)**

Clary woke up feeling trapped and warm. She opened her eyes to see a tanned tattooed arm on her waist and her back in pressed up against Jace's bare chest his breath ticking her neck. Was she dreaming or is this really real? Was Jace actually here with her for once? Clary couldn't recall the last time she woke up with her husband. He always got up early considering he had to drive to work and well she worked from home. She slowly turned around and faced her husband. He looked much younger when he's sleeping, not that he was even old he's only 29 and her 28.

She looked at his face and couldn't help but reminisce about their life. She met him at 15 and married him 11 years later but they were only dating since she turned 21. It took them 6 whole years to admit their feelings to each other. 6 years filled with confusion, heartache, sweet moments, tears, laughs and everything else really. She's always liked him since they met she just never cared to admit it and so did he so they dealt with it, Jace being with many girls and Clary acting as if nothing bothered her at all. If Izzy, Jace's adopted younger sister who became Clary's best friend when they were introduced, never threw her 21st birthday party who knows when they would've admitted their feelings to each other.

 _"_ _No Izzy! I would not agree to this. I'm only turning 21 same as when I turned 20 or 19 no big deal" Clary was exasperated, parties may be Jace's and Izzy's scene but definitely not hers._

 _"_ _Clary PLEASEEE PRETTY PRETTY PLEASEE! You won't even have to do anything at all! Just sit in a chair while I give you a makeover and arrive to your party I'll take care of everything promise!"Izzy begged she was turning 21 for goodness sakes! She had her 21_ _st_ _party earlier in the year and she would not let her best friend not have one._

 _"_ _Izzy I'm already having a party remember? You and your brothers are invited you all even have +ones to bring dates!"_

 _"_ _CLARISSA MORGENSTERN! That's a dinner party with your parents which means no drinking no dancing and no sexy boys" she paused scowled and muttered "not that Jace would mind the no sexy boys part"_

 _"_ _What was that?"_

 _"_ _Nothing Clary please just let me do this for you this could be your birthday present for me!"_

 _"_ _Your birthday passed and I got you the whole set of that naked makeup you've been wishing for" she sighed._

 _"_ _Yes yes I know and thanks I love it, how about Christmas present?! Pleasseee just give up Clary I would not stop on this"_

 _"_ _Finee Iz set it up" Isabelle was probably the most persuading person she's ever met she would never stop until she gets what she wants._

 _"_ _YAY!" she squealed. You'll love it I promise and since your birthday dinner is on Monday on your actual birthday we'll do the party the Friday before got it? So you better not make any plans! AHH I can't wait!" Izzy clapped her hands smiling like an evil villain and set to work on her party._

 _To say Izzy had outdone herself was still an understatement. The Lightwood mansion was basically redone and looked like a club. There were little booths set up around the room with the middle as one huge dance floor and in the right corner was a bar setup with countless drinks and alcohol already lined up. Once you go out the double doors to the pool area there were lanterns and Christmas lights covering the trees making the area glow. The end of the pool had a shed with extra towels for people to use and there were beach balls and floats in the pool. She arrived earlier because Izzy needed time to "make sure she dressed hot". Clary knew how to dress well and make herself look pretty of course but that came with always having to go formal social events with her family and never on her own accord. She walked in Izzy's room to see a disaster and clothes thrown everywhere._

 _"_ _Finally you're here! What took you so long?! Never mind that I already have your outfit picked out it's on the bed go change into it"_

 _Clary looked down at what she's currently wearing. Simple denim shorts with a white black vneck shirt with her pink bikini underneath and converse. "Uhm I'm dressed Iz"_

 _"_ _No that won't do you have to look hot and I already bought it! So just go you know you're gonna end up weqring it anyways"_

 _"_ _Ugh fine" Clary picked up the bundle of clothes and started to change. Her and Izzy were so close that they just changed in front of each other. She picked up a red bikini with the undies showing a big portion of her toned butt and push up bikini top which also gave her boobs a good amount of push. She looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't help but admit the red on her pale white skin matched perfectly with her red curls and made her look hot. She put on the cover up which was a see through form fitting but not tight black knee length dress and the black wedges that gave her a good 5 inches height added. "Woh"_

 _"_ _Woh indeed! You look hot my clary dear! Alright now sit down I gotta fix your hair and put makeup on you!"_

 _"_ _Iz it's a swimming party too why would I have to do that"_

 _"_ _Cuz you're the main attraction! So just sit already besides they're waterproof" Clary sat and let Izzy put waterproof mascara and eyeliner on her making her green eyes pop. She opted to put Clary's curls in a messy bun so it wouldn't mess up when she's swimming showing her slender neck and cleavage. "There you're done! High five to me right?"_

 _Clary couldn't help but agree with her. "Thanks Iz and you look beautiful too" dressed in a black bikini the same manner as her but the top part was a bandeau only and a strapless blue summer dress._

 _Everyone gawked as Clary walked pass them everyone greeting her happy birthday. The party mixed people from high school and college friends to everyone else who knew about it and was invited by others, it was a big party indeed. Clary took her time to smile and thank everyone for coming making small talk but really all she wanted to see was Jace. She finally met eye contact with his as he was walking inside from the door with Alec carrying cases of beer. She smiled at him and made her way to them._

 _Jace was annoyed as he had to carry beer inside the house. It was his best friend's party and he was missing it because Izzy forgot to buy more beer. As he walked in he made eye contact with Clary right away, it's as if they're magnets drawn to each other always sensing each others presence right away. His jaw dropped as she came into full view and he couldn't help but marvel at her. Sure he had seen her dressed up, even went as her date before but it was always socialite events with her parents and she was always dressed very modest never like this. Her black dress was practically see through and you can see her flamed red bikini underneath and dare he say it his best friend was freaking hot! She looked breathtaking and with her hair up he couldn't help but want to kiss her neck. Wait what! What is he thinking this is his best friend and … she is standing in front of him talking. "Sorry what Red I didn't hear"_

 _"_ _I said where were you? And why did you barely get here?"_

 _"_ _Oh sorry we just went out to get more drinks. Why? Did you miss me?"_

 _Clary snorted at his response and scowled "yea like I'll ever actually miss you" but she knows that was a lie. She does miss him whenever he's not with her, especially when he's out with his girls doing who knows what but she would never admit that._

 _"_ _Cmon Red you're gonna fall for all this sometime" he always says it as a joke but he couldn't fool himself. He was in love with his best friend, even tried to get her jealous with many girls but she was so unaffected by it didn't even blink an eye. Now he just uses the girls as a distraction._

 _"_ _Yea you keep wishing that Herondale". Jace kept his parents last name when he was adopted by his godparents Robert and Maryse and damn how much he loved it when Clary called him by his last name. "But please Jace stay with me tonight I've already been groped I don't know how many times and the guys only tend to stay away from me when you're next to me and besides parties aren't my thing I feel really weird Jace"_

 _Jace immediately narrowed his eyes "Who touched you tell me"_

 _Clary sighed and wrapped her arms around one of his "It doesn't matter anymore Jace just let it go. Just please stay with me for the party" her voice diminishing to a whisper by the end of her sentence._

 _"_ _Of course Red, I promise, besides it's your birthday it's your night. Your wish is my command" he smiled and took his arm out of her grasp to wrap it around her waist and pull her into his side._


	4. Chapter 4

_Two hours into the party and Clary was already feeling tipsy Izzy and Maia even Alec and his boyfriend Magnus have been giving her shots nonstop. Jace was the only who seemed hesitant to let her drink all this. "Alright I need to go to the bathroom are you gonna stay here?" she turned facing Jace._

 _"_ _Yea yea I'll just be here come back here when you're done". Right as Clary walked away to go the bathroom upstairs Kaelie sauntered up him. "Hi Jace" she tried to say seductively. Kaelie was hot and completely his type but he promised Clary he'd stay with her and besides all he ever had eyes for was Clary anyways. "Let's dance Jace I'll show you how much fun you can have tonight" she winked suggestively at him. "I'm not interested Kaelie go away" taking a step away from her but Kaelie followed him and took a step forward slipping on some spilled drink on the floor. Jace caught her as she was falling backwards on instinct but Kaelie had other ideas and wrapped her arms around Jace's neck kissing him. Jace kissed her back on instinct and influence of the drinks he's had but as soon as he realized what he was doing he let her go and just as he lifted his head he made eye contact with Clary walking down on the stairs, her eyes filled with hurt and tears waiting to be poured out._

 _Clary was filled with hurt and anger as she saw the scene before her. Of course the second she leaves Jace would have another girl right away, what was she thinking? The only reason he stayed with her was because she asked him to not on his own will. She should have known besides how can she compare to Kaelie who had all the curves and bumps in the right places with long legs and tanned skin. She was nothing compared to her. Feeling completely embarrassed she went the other way and merged into the body of the party to avoid Jace for the rest of the night._

 _As he saw Clary's brows furrow and eyes grow into disappointment he quickly released Kaelie and tried to make his way to her but she went the other way and he couldn't help but feel frustrated. Surely Clary has seen him kiss girls before but this reaction was different. She actually acted as if she cared and it bothered her, could Isabelle's snide comments about Clary's feelings for him be true. As he made his way outside the sight broke his heart and angered him._

 _Clary walked outside to the pool area in hopes of finding Izzy and confiding in her but Raphael blocked her way. "Hey Clary happy birthday and uh you look great" he said smiling at her. Raphael was a nice guy but he was a jock and liked to play around with girls until now. "Cmon it's your party and you're not even swimming join us in the pool". Caught up in her frustrated emotions she wanted to prove that Jace wasn't the only one who can get whoever she wanted but as she finished taking off her dress someone shoved her from behind and she fell forward into Raphael. Raphael thinking she willingly moved forward connected their lips together. Clary was stunned and her lips were not moving at all and as she came back to her senses to gently push him away she was suddenly being pulled backwards._

 _"_ _GET OFF OF HER FUCKING PRICK" Jace growled as he pulled her to him and punched Raphael in the face. "Sorry man I didn't know I guess it was a misunderstanding" Raphael said as he rubbed his jaw and slowly turned back._

 _"_ _JACE! What the heck was that?!" Clary was angry. He always went around kissing girls what right did he have to not let her kiss someone else._

 _"_ _What was that?! That was me trying to protect you from that ass Clary! I seriously thought you were better than that to go around kissing guys you just talked to!"_

 _"_ _Excuse me! 'Better than that' What is that supposed to mean? Are you calling me a slut"_

 _"_ _Well what you were doing proves it you would've probably been fucking him tonight if I didn't pull him off of you huh" the words were out of Jace's mouth before he could think and he saw as Clary's face pale and tears start to show in her eyes. "Clary I-no that's not what I meant"_

 _"_ _Don't. I know what you meant. Leave me alone Jace." She tried to push pass him but he grabbed her wrist and took her to the gazebo behind the shed where it was secluded. "Let go of me Jace! I don't want to talk to you!" she tried to take her wrist but his grip was way too strong._

 _Once they got to the gazebo Jace pulled Clary in his arms her back to his front and his arms keeping her there tightly. "Just please stay like this until I finish talking. That's not what I mean and I'm sorry I was just too angry and caught up in my emotions. The words were out of my mouth before I knew it I just wanted to make you feel the hurt I felt when I saw you kissing him but I realize now you've probably felt that way more and I also want to explain that. I didn't kiss Kaelie she was slipping and when I caught her she kissed me nothing more. I'm sorry Clare I didn't mean to hurt you, that's the last thing I want because I-I love you so much Red. I'm in love with you Clary and I used all those girls to try and distract me from that but when I saw your reaction with Kaelie I guess I hoped maybe you reacted that way because you felt the same"._

 _Clary was stunned frozen. She couldn't believe everything that Jace just said. He slowly turned her around to face him but she kept her gaze down. Jace tipped up her chin with his finger "Look at me Red, please say something anything please". "Jace I-I don't know what to say I-"_

 _"_ _Shh you don't have to say it back I just thought you should know" with that Jace let her go his face filling with hurt and rejection. As he took a step back Clary came back to her senses and threw herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck as Jace's arms automatically went around her waist. "I love you too Jace, so so much" she whispered softly in his ear and Jace couldn't be happier to hear them. Jace pulled back to look at her face and cupped her cheeks softly meeting his lips with hers. Clary couldn't even fathom words to describe how perfect his lips against hers felt as she deepened the kiss pulling him tighter._

 _Jace feeling Clary's bare skin against his palms stopped the kiss and said "I think we should kiss another time when you have more clothes on or I wouldn't be able to stop myself". Clary hid her face blushing at his comment but Jace caressed her cheeks with his fingers and softly whispered "hey don't hide you're beautiful". "Now cmon let's go back to your party and get in the pool since you're already dressed for it, which may I say is very sexy" Jace winked at her, her blush darkening. She took his outstretched hand and laced her fingers with his thinking about how perfect it felt as they headed back to the party._

The memories brought tears to her eyes and she raised her hand to wipe at them just as Jace woke. He saw her tears and immediately brushed them away with his thumb "Don't cry baby please, I'm so sorry I'm an asshole but I'll make it up to you. I took the day off today to spend with you and I won't do any work whatsoever on the weekend too. Today was Friday Jace didn't go to his office on weekends just working from home, this meant three whole days with Jace to herself and she felt herself begin to smile at the thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: So yea guys I'm a sucker for some Clace fluff, I'm trying to put as much in before all the heartache comes ;). Anyways I wrote a oneshot called "Hold On" I actually decided to write another following oneshot to it but yea please check it out! So here you guy go! Please R &R :)**

"Really? No work whatsoever?" She didn't even try bothering to hide her excitement as a wide grin spread across her face.

"Nope no work at all" he felt relieved as he slowly saw her begin to smile.

"You promise?" Jace couldn't help but give a slight chuckle. Clary was like a little girl always making sure you promised first to set in stone before she became fully excited.

"I promise, Red", he whispered as he bumped his nose with hers giving her an Eskimo kiss. He wrapped his arm tighter around Clary's waist and pulled her to him tucking her head under his chin on his chest. Clary wrapped her arms around him too her fingers slowly drawing patterns on his bare chest down to his toned abs and back up again. She missed these moments so much and now that it's happening she didn't want to get out of it, until her stomach let out a low growl. Jace laughed and asked her "what would you like to eat babe".

"Nothing, I want to go back to sleep" Clary mumbled and to prove her point cuddled her body more into his, basically putting her whole body on top of him, and kicked one of her legs over his waist

"Clary, baby, you're hungry we can go back to sleep after. Now what would you like to eat? Do you want me to make some bacon and eggs?" Jace kissed her forehead gently and untangled himself from her as he went to the bathroom to fix himself.

Clary untangled herself from the sheets and followed Jace into the bathroom. She stood in front of him trying to rub sleep out of her eye. Jace started laughing at the sight of her in the mornings, she was so adorably cute sometimes acting exactly like a little child and he couldn't help but wonder if that's how their daughter would be. He picked her up and put her on the sink keepings his hands firmly around her waist. He leaned into her intending to give her a quick peck on the lips but Clary had other ideas as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. Jace, feeling the tight grasp Clary has on his neck, deepened the kiss moving his lips to her neck and let his hands wander to the hem of Clary's shirt. Just as he was about the pull the shirt off of her Clary's stomach let out a growl. He dropped his hands gripping the sink and brought her forehead to hers as she rubbed his biceps, both of them trying to even out their breathing.

Jace picked up Clary's waist and hoisted her onto his shoulders as he walked out of the bathroom to the kitchen. "Any requests" he asked as he put her down on one of the chairs at the counter. "Pancakes please". Clary watched as Jace's muscles flexed as he moved around obliging her request, only wearing a pair of boxers. She was broken out of her thoughts as Jace placed a pile of steaming pancakes drenched in syrup in front of her.

"Thank you" she beamed up at him lifting herself to give him a peck on the cheeks. Jace took a seat beside her and kept one arm around her shoulder as they ate. As Jace finished his food, and of course he would finish his food first he practically inhales it, he turned to Clary with a serious face. "I am really sorry Clary, for forgetting our date ". He looked at her with pleading eyes and she was hesitant to forgive him but he tried this time. He actually put in effort for this apology. Surely, he must've realized his mistakes. She would forgive him, of course, she would do anything to make this work with the man she loves. "I forgive you Jace" she whispered as she caressed his cheeks and kissed him.

They were broken out of their moment by a shrill noise ringing in the back. Clary went to go answer her phone as Jace picked up the dishes and began to wash them. "Clary, biscuit! I am in need of a savior please" Magnus begged. "Uhm what is it Magnus, what's wrong?" clary was walking into the kitchen again as she replied and upon hearing her words Jace turned to her with furrowed brows. "Something has come up at work and Alec is still on his business trip, I need someone to take care of Sophie. Please Clary I will owe you big time". "Oh of course I will Mags! Don't worry just bring her over I'll take care of her". "Thank you so much biscuit! I'll be on my way".

Clary hung up the phone just in time as Jace kissed her full on the lips. "Jace" she tried to get out but it turned into a moan as his lips kept moving downward. This encouraged Jace even more and grabbed her waist and lifted her up onto his against the wall, just as she wrapped her legs around. "Jace, Jace stop" she managed to get out and he broke the kiss but kept her grip on her. "We're babysitting Sophie today Magnus is on his way" she whispered dejectedly. She was looking forward to this, it has been a while since they've been together and she couldn't help but admit how much she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her. Jace replied with a smirk and said "Magnus lives 20 away, I can have you screaming in 5". He went back to kissing her collarbone and removing her shirt just as she finally replied "fine, but you better hurry up Herondale" and with that Jace carried her to their bedroom not bothering to close the door.

Jace collapsed on Clary's chest, the room filled with heavy breathing and panting as they tried to regain their breaths. He looked at her with a crooked smile and said "we should have a time limit more often it brings out your wild side". Just as she was about to retort a comeback the doorbell rang and she sat up so quickly causing Jace to tumble of the bed. She laughed at Jace's bewildered face on the floor as she looked for her shirt around the room. "I left it outside", Jace mumbled as he noticed her looking for her shirt. Clary put on the first thing she saw which was Jace's hoodie hanging behind their door.

She ran to the door and opened it just as the doorbell rang for the third time. Outside her doorstep Magnus stood carrying Sophie's carseat with her inside and a baby bag on the other arm. Magnus narrowed her eyes and looked her up and down scrutinizing her. "I don't even want to know what you were just doing, but do not ever defile my child with your naughty doings". Clary laughed just as Jace walked to them dressed in sweat pants and took Sophie and the baby bag from Magnus bringing everything inside. "Okay Magnus, don't worry we'll take care of her byeee" Jace replied from the living room. Magnus looked at Clary with a different emotion and her eyes and softly said "I'm surprised he's home, that's good biscuit". "Yea, he uh took a day off to apologize and make it up to me". His face changed to concern and curiosity just as his phone began ringing "oops sorry Clary, we'll talk about this later okay I have to go byeee!" he screamed as he began running down the hall back to the elevator.

Clary softly began to smile to herself as the living room came into view and she saw Jace throwing Sophie up into the air as she giggled. However, when she saw Jace let go of her up in the air only to catch her again she scolded him "JACE HERONDALE! You do not throw babies that high in the air, especially 1 year old babies".

"Chill Clare, I've got her look she's laughing too and plus she's almost two" Jace looked at her and laughed just as Sophie clapped her hands and said 'agan agan uncle ace'. He looked fondly at the toddler and whispered but loudly enough for Clary to hear "later soph auntie cwary is being a meanie".  
"Jace you a-"

"Language Claaary!" She was getting infuriated with him. Jace always likes to make things into competitions whether it was who can cook better, who sophie likes more, who can babysit better, who can wash the car better etc. He can make everything into a competition and she would always stand up against the challenge because well she's a stubborn competitive girl, and Jace knew that. It's probably why he always tried to compete with her anyways, it never bothered him when he lost but he would tease her to no ends when he won.

After a whole day of chasing Sophie everywhere and trying to feed her of which included her burping food on Jace's face, which Clary found hilarious, they finally got the little girl to agree to lie down and try to sleep for her bedtime. They were currently laying in bed with Sophie between them as she read her a book. When she finished reading she looked at down and the sight warmed her heart immensely. Jace was sleeping with one arm at the back of his head and the other wrapped around Sophie's body, which was on top of his chest and both her arms loosely gripping his t-shirt. She lay down next to them and Jace sensing her used his arm behind his head to wrap around Sophie and outstretched the other for Clary to use as a pillow. Clary gently put one arm along Jace's stomach while the other gripped his hand around her shoulders, and closed her eyes to dream of her and Jace with a little girl with red hair and gold eyes.

The pair woke up due to a vibrating noise on the nightstand signaling Magnus must be here. Clary carried Sophie and put her in the car seat while Jace went to collect and pack her belongings. "Thank you guys so much! And Clary we need to catch up soon!". "Yes mags, I'll call you bye".

Once they were settled back in bed, Clary's usual position of her head on Jace's chest and his arms around her she couldn't help but think when they would have a family of their own. Alec and Magnus adopted Sophie when they were 33 and they were still ending their twenties but she wanted that now.

"Jace?" She softly whispered as her hand traced patterns on his chest.

"Hmm"?

"I want one Jace".

"Want one what?" Jace's voice was full of sleep and his mind was having a hard time making sense of what Clary was talking about.

"A baby. I want our own little baby, Jace, our own little family". He felt himself stiffen at her request. Were they ready? His office wasn't fully up and functional yet, he still needed to find other lawyers to join his firm. He was going to be busy, a lot busier, and a baby needs time.

Clary having felt his body stiffen and grow uncomfortable said "We don't have to right away Jace, but soon I just want you to know I'm ready. I think we're ready".

He gently kissed the top of her head and whispered "Soon Clare just give it time. Go to sleep it's been a long day. I love you".

"I love you too Jace" and with that she snuggled into him tighter and fell into a deep slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: I know this is a short chapter sorry but I might put another one up later in the day! Thank you guys for your reviews I really appreciate them all :)**

Clary rolled over to hug Jace tighter only to be met with empty sheets. She sat up and looked around their bedroom adjusting her eyes, the hamper had no new clothes so he couldn't have gone to work. She decided to check the kitchen but saw the office doorway opened. Clary stood just outside the door hearing Jace talk on the phone, giving orders and finding out what happened to the autopsy results of a witness to a case he's been working on. His firm worked together with the police department trying to take down mobs and drug mafia. She knew he had a passion for this but was this worth more to him than her. She sat down against the wall opposite the door, waiting for him to come out. Jace came out a few minutes later and upon seeing her on the floor, he knew she's been there for a while and he couldn't mask the guilty eyes that he's been caught.

"You promised no work Jace".

"I know, I know but it was an emergency I'm sor-"

"Sorry". She interrupted him and stood up finally meeting his gaze. Jace was surprised at the fiery anger he saw in her eyes and tried to prepare himself at the fight about to come. "It's always like that Jace. I don't think I've ever heard you a say a word more than 'sorry'".

He knew he should control his temper but this is how he's always been. Jace always acts before he thinks and everyone knew that, especially Clary. "I'm just doing my job Clary!" he hissed at her, walking away. He was furious. He was doing this for her, couldn't she appreciate that.

"Then next time don't make promises you can't keep!" she screamed at him. She's had enough of this. All of this broken promises. "Don't promise me a whole weekend with no interruptions if you're just going to be doing work anyways! You know what, just go to work today. I know that's where you'd rather be anyways!" she sneered back at him. They were face to face now both caught up too high in their emotions.

"What would you want me to do Clarissa! It was an emergency work call! I can't just drop everything on my hands to play house with you!" The words tumbled out of his mouth before he even realized what he was saying. If he was furious before then now he was extremely guilty. He knew she was right, everything she was blaming him was true and that was what made him angrier. He wasn't angry at her, he was angry that she was right he was angry at himself.

He waited for a response from her, whether it was a scream or hurtful words but he was met with nothing. Her eyes were filled with hurt, of course they would be. Just last night she was asking him to start a family and he threw it back at her as if it was just some game that meant nothing. "Clary I – I didn't mean that, I'm so-sorry," he whispered dejectedly. She was right, he says sorry more than he says anything else these days. "Clary, please say something," he begged. He took a step towards her to gather her in his arms but she took a step back and he couldn't mask the hurt on his face. "Please Red, anything" he begged her. Jace couldn't take this, she just stood in front him still with her head down. He couldn't even see her face, he didn't know what she was thinking or feeling and it was driving him crazy. Clary finally looked him in the eyes and whispered "I'm tired Jace". He didn't know why that sentence scared him so much but it did. He couldn't breathe, his chest felt heavy, he felt as if his heart stopped beating altogether. Tired? Tired of what? Was she tired of him working all the time or tired of them. She walked past him into their bedroom and the sound of the lock clicking on the door was what brought him out of his thoughts.

Jace followed her and softly knocked "Clare please, open the door". Nothing. Of course nothing. He knew he should give her time to cool off but he couldn't, he needed to erase her doubts from her. Slowly, he slid down the wall opposite the door waiting for it to open. He dropped his head to his arms on his knees. How could he be such a jerk? This was Clary. She was the only girl he loves this much and yet he manages to hurt her. His head propped up as he heard the sound of the door creaking open. Clary stood before him dressed in a flare dress with a leather jacket on. Her hair was pulled up and she was wearing sunglasses. He followed her as she went to put a pair of wedged booties on. "Where are you going? Clary please stay I won't do any more work. Let's talk about this please baby" but she shrugged off his efforts. "I need some air" and with that she walked out of the door. He didn't follow her anymore, he knew she wanted some air and time to cool off and she deserved it, goodness she deserved everything. Jace collapsed on the couch being swallowed in guilt.

 _R &R PLEASE!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: OMG I can't explain how much your reviews mean to me! A lot that's for sure! Thank you guys so much! And yes I'm sorry I ripped clace away from you guys but it had to happen. There will be a break from Clace for awhile but DON'T FEAR I'm a major Clace fan so it's bound to happen :) Anyways here you guys go! Don't forget to review please :D**

Clary sat in her car parked in Isabelle's apartment driveway. "Hey I called Magnus too. We'll meet him at Java Jones" Isabelle said as she climbed in Clary's car.

The two girls spotted Magnus in a booth as they came inside the café. After ordering their coffees Magnus started the conversation "Biscuit, what's wrong?"

"I just needed a girl's day, is all" Clary smiled at the concerned gazes of Isabelle and Magnus. "Clary you don't have to lie to us, now tell me what my brother did so I can tell him what he did before I beat him to pulp". She laughed at Isabelle's protectiveness. Jace may be her adoptive brother but if he even tries to step out of line with Clary, well Isabelle is there to shove him right back. It was one of the traits she admire most of Isabelle, she will always do anything for her loved ones and if it's between two of her loved ones she won't hesitate to call you out on your wrongs.

She took a deep breath and focused her gaze on the ring on her left hand. "I just don't know if he even still wants me. He's always working and I don't have a problem with it, really I don't if it's on schedule but he's always busy with work 24/7. I go to sleep without him and I wake up without him, sometimes I feel like I live alone with the casual reminders that a male lives with me. Sometimes I don't even feel like I have a husband anymore. He always forgets our plans and it's endless excuses. This weekend he promised me no interruptions, just us. It was his way of making it up to me for waiting for him for 3 hours, because he forgot our date. Yesterday we babysat Sophie and I loved it". She paused smiling to herself recalling the sweet memories of the day before she continued. "I couldn't help but picture the whole day with a baby of our own. Our own mini jace and clary. I asked him about it last night but when I brought the subject up he stiffened and I couldn't help but think that maybe he doesn't want to start a family. This morning I woke up to find him working and I may have overreacted which led to a fight and I know I had a hand in causing this fight but he said something I couldn't get out of my mind". She broke off taking a deep breath trying to calm herself and keep the tears from falling before continuing. "He uh- he said he couldn't drop everything on his hands to play house with me". She laughed a sad laugh to herself and finally looked into her friends eyes letting the tears fall.

Isabelle upon seeing her best friend start to break down rushed to the other side of the booth next to her and wrapped her arms around her. "I mean 'play house with me' is that all we've been doing, just playing marriage. I asked him to start a family last night and he responds with playing house. This isn't childs game and I just- I don't know if I can keep on going like this". She was full on sobbing into Isabelle's arms by now

"Biscuit, how long has this been happening? All marriages have their rough patches maybe Jace just needs his time".

"It's been like this for almost a year Magnus. I'm fed up with it. I'm tired of all the excuses all the apologies all the empty promises. It hurts so much, it always hurt meeting people and them asking where my husband is or our get-togethers and everyone would have a date but me because he couldn't make it. Just eating alone now makes me so lonely".

"Oh honey, why haven't you told Jace about this"?

"I barely have time to tell him goodbye when he leaves for work in the morning. I tried. I set up plans I set up dinners so we can just talk but he's always too busy for them or forgets them. How can I possibly tell him everything when he won't even give me the time of day. It's just- this isn't how I dreamed of my marriage. I always imagined he'd be there. As a little girl I fantasized about coming home from work to find my husband cooked dinner for us, or mysteriously being waken up early in the morning to go on a surprise trip, or taking our child out to the park every Friday afternoon and getting some icecream after. We've always talked about it before, having a family. Now I don't even know if he still loves me".

"Clary you know that's not true. Jace loves you with all his heart don't ever doubt that. He may be a huge asshole and seriously deserves some ass beating but my whole life I've known him I've never seen him love someone so much as he loves you. I mean we're adults now and sometimes he's still closed off to Alec, which is saying something because before you came around Alec was the only one Jace was close to. You're the only one he fully opens to and lets in, he loves you with all his heart I know that much Clary" Isabelle's words were meant to comfort her but it really had no effect on her. She felt numb as if it was her heart's way of trying to prevent further pain. She simply replied with a "yea okay".

Magnus suddenly clapped his hands and said "I will not let you cry to yourself all day Clarissa Herondale! Today we will spend the rest of the day pampering ourselves and having a girl's day!"

To say Clary was exhausted was an understatement. It truly was a girl's day indeed. They spent the whole day doing whatever came into mind. They went to the spa, tried new restaurants, went shopping, walked along the beach boardwalk etc. "Alright I'm beat, besides I only told my sitter to watch Sophie until 11 so I have to go home now". Magnus gave each of them kisses on the cheeks and when he stopped at Clary he hugged at her and softly whispered "I'm here anytime biscuit, don't hesitate to call". She frowned as she realized that she probably needed to head home now and she just wasn't ready yet. Isabelle nudged her shoulder and asked "what's wrong didn't you have fun"? "I did, I'm just not ready to head home yet". "Well you can sleep at my place, c'mon".

Once they arrived at Isabelle's apartment Isabelle handed her a spare set of clothes to change into. "Let's watch some Netflix" Isabelle smiled at her. She knew that if she left Clary alone now she would just probably think too much and cry. She needed to tire her to the max so she wouldn't have energy to cry. Clary smiled at her best friend and joined her on the couch.

Isabelle was woken up to a vibrating sound against the table. Clary was asleep next to her and the tv was still on she looked at her phone to check the time when she noticed she had 7 missed calls from Jace. Speaking of, Clary's phone kept on ringing probably because of Jace. She picked it up and slowly made her way to the kitchen.

"Jace".

"Izzy? Why are you answering Clary's phone? Is she with you?" he asked frantically. He started to worry when it was almost midnight and Clary wasn't home yet. It was now almost 1when someone finally answered his calls.

"Yea, she's here with me. She fell asleep. Just give her some time Jace, she'll probably go back home in the morning".

"Is – is she okay?" he asked. He probably already knew the answer but he couldn't help bus ask anyways.

"Honestly? No. You hurt her a lot Jace".

"I know" he sighed. "Just take care of her alright".

"I will, bye".

He headed to bed and tried going to sleep, now knowing Clary was safe but he couldn't. He tossed and turned yearning her small arms around him and her head on his chest. Even if he came home late he would always gather her into his arms and tucking her head underneath his chin, their usual position. Is this how Clary feels every time he came home late? No, she's probably used to it after all he's been coming home late for the past months. He couldn't help but feel miserable at his realization of letting her feel this pain every night he wasn't there when she went to sleep.

Jace abruptly stood up not being able to stand the feeling. He sent Isabelle a quick text letting her know he was coming over and to give him the code to get into her apartment before he quickly changed into a pair of sweatpants and a long-sleeve shirt. To his surprise she responded right away as he headed to his car.

Jace slowly made his way into his sister's apartment looking for Clary. He figured she'd be on the couch since Isabelle said she fell asleep but to his disappointment she wasn't so he decided to check the guest room next. Slowly he opened the door peaking his head inside expecting her to be asleep but instead his heart broke even more. She was laying sideways facing away from him but gripping the blanket by her face as she let out soft quiet sobs. Jace quietly made his way to her taking off his shoes in the process as he laid down next to her and gathered her in his arms. She let out a small gasp her body stiffening when his arms wrapped around her but quickly relaxed as she recognized his tan tattooed arms. He slowly rolled her over to face him as her body complied. Placing her head on his chest, he wrapped his arms around her as he caressed her hair and rubbed small circles on her back whispering "I'm sorry" and "I love you so much" over and over. He didn't let sleep take over him until he heard her sobs stop and her breathing even out. "I love you, Clarissa Herondale" he softly whispered into her ear as he gently placed a kiss on the top of her head.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: I really appreciate your reviews so much! Anyways I should warn you the more Clace fluff the more the heartache to come sooo ... OH btw you guys should check out ICanExplain she's an unofficial beta! Idk if I said that right ... I tried haha anyways here you guys go! :)**

Once he heard Clary's soft snores he gently let go of her and started to collect her things putting them in her bag. He left a note for Izzy saying he had taken Clary home and they'll come back to get her car later in the day. Gently picking Clary up in his arms, he carried her into his car. She stirred lightly as he set her down and buckled her seat belt but once he kissed her on the forehead she fell back into a deep slumber making Jace's face break into a soft smile. Clary was light as a feather but he had to admit it was hard carrying her up to their apartment without waking her up. He even heard whispers of someone in the lobby say "should we check if that girl is alright, he could've kidnapped her" but the person never came as the doorman informed them "she's his wife, they've always been such a sweet couple". The comment was supposed to be a compliment but his heart stung as he realized that they're no longer that sweet couple and it was all his fault. The hardest part of all was trying to make sure Clary's head wouldn't roll or hit the door as he jingled his keys to open their apartment. Jace laid her down on their bed slowly and gave her one gently peck on the lips before he headed into his home office.

Clary woke up and tensed as she saw the surroundings of her bedroom, hadn't she slept at Isabelle's last night. It took her a second to realize how Jace came in the middle of the night. Speaking of Jace, he started stirring in his sleep tightening his arms around her and pulling her closer into him. He came to Isabelle's last night. He came for her. In all honesty she thought he did go to work when he left and probably came home late enough to crash on their bed. But she was mistaken, he waited for her and when she didn't come home he worried enough to call Isabelle and come for her to pick her up and take her back home. She vaguely recalled being carried out of the car and into their apartment building before going back into her deep sleep.

"I know you're awake but please just go back to sleep," Jace grumbled behind her his breath fanning out on her neck.

"You picked me up last night," she plainly stated.

"If we're stating the obvious then can I just state how tired I am and just want to go back to sleep hugging my beautiful wife," he mumbled softly. It was obviously clear how tired Jace seemed to be and she started feeling guilty at the thought that she caused him to stay up so late. "Alright," she complied as she turned around and snuggled her head into his bare chest.

It was around 12 in the afternoon when Clary woke up again with Jace still fast asleep. What time did he even go to sleep last night? She propped herself on her elbows to look at Jace and she could start to notice the darkening eye bags under his eyes and his cheeks becoming thinner. Her heart ache for the way he's been treating himself. She gently placed a kiss on his chest and made her way up to his neck then to his face saving his lips for the very last. "I know we're married but technically I can still sue you for molesting me in my sleep," he mumbled brushing his lips against hers. "I didn't know you were awake," gazing at his now opened eyes. "Clearly, but it's okay I know no one can resist all of this," he whispered smiling at her. His cocky comment irritated her and suddenly reminded her that she was mad at him so she abruptly pulled away and turned over on the bed facing away from him.

He probably shouldn't have said that. She was already mad at him and when she decides to wake him up in a sweet way there he goes teasing her with his sarcastic comments. Sighing he rolled over too and put his arms around her only wrapping them tighter when she tried to brush them off. Placing a kiss behind her ear, he whispered "I'm sorry and I know I say sorry too much these days and I'm sorry for that too. I didn't mean what I said yesterday I would love to start a family with you and see your tummy grow, just not right away but soon. We may be ready emotionally but I want to make sure my firm is up and stable before we make that step. You'll be uncomfortable and in pain and I want to be there with you every step of the way whether it's picking up some mangoes or massaging your swollen legs. We'll get to that point Clare, I promise. For now I want you to go into my office".

Clary's eyes started to tear as Jace apologized, picturing everything he was describing. Sh was about to face him and kiss him as hard as she could until he told her to go into his office. It may be childish of her but she does not want to go in there. That room has caused so many fights between them lately. "No," she protested "I hate that room with a passion I wish I agreed with you into making it your man cave instead of your home office or I wish I questioned why we even needed an apartment with spare rooms".

Jace chuckled at his wife's protest "I know but I have something there for you". After waiting a couple minutes with him just pressing little kisses on her shoulders he picked her up and carried her into his office dropping her in the chair. He waited for reaction but was met with Clary pressing her eyes closed "Nope, not looking until you carry me back out of this room". "Clary just open your eyes for a second," he pleaded as he peppered her neck with kisses. Complying to his request she opened her eyes to a screen of an email to him, a receipt listing the plane tickets and hotel stays along with all the information. Only then, did she look around the room to see two luggages already packed and an empty carry-on bag lying on the floor. "Our anniversary's this week so I took the whole week off work. I've already packed don't worry I didn't forget any of your clothes I even brought extras except I really didn't know how to handle all your makeup stuff so I figured I can let you pack that into that bag".

"Jace I-I don't know what say," she whispered as she gazed into his honey golden eyes.

"Then don't say anything just kiss me," he whispered huskily as he leaned his face towards her. Clary met his lips and kissed him with all the passion she could muster. Jace pulled his lips away both of them breathing heavily as he said "I'd love to continue this further but our flight leaves in a couple of hours and we still need to pick your car up from Isabelle's".

"Is this why you're so tired? Did you stay up all night doing this? You could've woken me up to help you pack you know". She slowly stood up to wrap her arms around his neck as his automatically went around her waist. "Nah this is my way of saying 'sorry for being an asshole please forgive me' so why would I make you do work, besides you wouldn't have packed it neatly anyways that's my job. Go pack the rest of your beauty stuff I'll cook some lunch". "Thank you Jace, for doing this I really appreciate it," she hummed as she gave him one last kiss before heading out the door.

Jace peeked his head in the door of their bedroom and freezing slightly at the sight. Clary was dressed in a black form fitting dress that hugged her in all the right places paired with beige booties with her flaming red hair in soft waves cascading down her back. Upon seeing him she twirled and giggled "I figured since we were going to Paris, to dress up". He tentatively took a few steps towards her before reaching for her waist and dipping her to a kiss filled with love and care. "You look magnificent, Red," he smiled at her. "You look not too shabby yourself handsome," she whispered seductively as she looked at his slim black dress pants with a navy blue dressed shirt unbuttoned at the top and sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

They were broken out of their moment by the rushed ringing of the doorbell caused by being pressed too many times by no other than Isabelle Lightwood. "Hey guys! I dropped off your car seeing as I don't want you to miss your flight and oh by the way this is Sebastian my boyfriend," she casually mentioned as she walked in tossing the keys on the side table. Upon hearing the word 'boyfriend' Jace tensed up and glared at the man entering his apartment. Izzy however didn't notice as she pulled Clary into her bedroom.

"OMG! You're going to Paris! The city of loveeee! That's so romantic, you should get mad at him more often," she gushed and whimpered softly before earning a concerned look on her face and continuing "Did you guys talk about it though? You're okay with it right? He's not just buying his way out of it?"

"We talked and I'm pretty sure we'll talk more about it I mean a whole week alone with him," Clary replied as softly smiled.

"Clare we're gonna be late let's go!" Jace screamed from the living room. The two girls headed out to find Jace still glaring at Sebastian while he seemed to a be a second away from having sweat beads come down from his forehead. "Jace! Leave the poor guy alone" Clary scolded him as she offered Meliorn a smile. "Iz lock the doors alright, check in on the apartment every other day".

"Yes sir! Don't worry about it! Now go have fun and make cute beautiful babies to call me Auntie Izzy!" she squealed as she ushered them out.

Jace pulled both their luggages and carried Clary's carry-on being adamant that he didn't want Clary to lift a finger. As they checked in, Jace couldn't help but notice how the employee kept staring at his wife. He pulled her to him and wrapped an around her waist possessively as Clary gave him a curious glance. However, Jace snapped when Clary turned around and slightly bent to make sure the zippers were locked and he not so politely growled "I'd appreciate it if you can do your job faster instead of checking out my wife" causing the manager to look over. The guy suddenly had fear in his eyes and rapidly checked their passports before carefully handing them back to Jace. Clary tugged on his arm pulling him away as he still kept glaring at the now pale employee. "You didn't have to do that you know," she informed him as they walked away to the boarding area. "You're my wife, you're only mine to look at not some measly guy who can't do his job right," he shrugged. She smiled to herself, she would never admit it to Jace for it would only cause his head to grow larger but she secretly loved it when he acted possessive with her. "C'mon you ready to go to Paris?" he smirked at her and she only replied with a smile and a nod as she threw herself at him kissing him hard on the lips, not caring one bit about all the people around them.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please review :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: I'm sorry guys and thanks for showing me my mistake. I realized I used both Meliorn's and Sebastian's names as Izzy's boyfriend I just want to say it's Sebastian. Isabelle's boyfriend is Sebastian. Okay sorry for that misunderstanding! Also I did change my username just saying in case some might think someone else is writing my story or anything idk haha. This is another fluff chapter so here you guys go :)**

Clary sat next to window gazing at the workers transporting bags and looking at other planes moving. As she saw a plane start getting faster and faster to lift off she started tensing up. "Jace," she breathed out. "Mhmm," he responded as he browsed through the different shows and movies being offered on the tv in front of him. She faced him noticing how he was so deep in thought to the tv in front of him "Jace!" she hissed. "Yes baby," Jace hissed back teasingly as he moved to face her. He looked at her wide green eyes with a slight frown on her face. "What's wrong?" he asked as his face grew more concerned.

She took a deep breath before she started talking softly "Remember how I told you I never went with my parents to their business trips and all our vacations have been by cruise ships no matter how long? Well it's because I'm terrified of planes Jace, I'm scared of flying". Jace couldn't help it as he burst out in laughter. "I'm serious Jace!" she hit his arm as none too gently. "Ow! Haha okay –okay I think I'm good now," he managed to get out as he tried to stop laughing. His heart softened as he fully took her in, her green eyes filled with fear as her brows furrowed and mouth turned into a deeper frown. Her shoulders were tensed as she gripped the arm rests on both of her sides tightly.

Gently untangling her fingers from its firm grasp on the arm rest between them, he lifted it up as he put his arms around her tucking her in under his shoulder. "Okay Red, just try not to freak out too much. I'm right here," he whispered in her ear as he rubbed soothing circles on her arms. Her breathing was starting to calm until the plane gently moved forward to the runway and she started to breathe faster as her heart started to beat faster. Jace upon feeling her start freaking out again tucked her head onto his chest and whispered directly in her ear "Hey, hey I'm right here Clare. Just focus on my heartbeat alright? Try to breathe along with it. Don't worry we'll be up in the air soon and you'll be able to see the beautiful sky. As the plane began to lift off Jace intertwined his free hand with her fingers while Clary squeezed his hand and gripped his shirt with all her might, clenching her eyes shut. "We're up now, you can relax. Just go to sleep and I'll wake you when we're almost there".

Clary was woken up due to her shoulders being shaken. "Hey Red wake up, c'mon you wouldn't want to miss this. Look out the window". She hesitantly lifted her head off his chest as he pressed a gently kiss to her forehead to look out the window. The sight stunned her artistic side due to the bright horizon slowly turning the skies orange until every part of the sky was given light transforming it from the black nothing to white soft clouds contrasting greatly against the bright blue sky. "Wow," she breathed out. "Told you that you wouldn't want to miss it," Jace smirked at her.

Jace laughed the whole way as they made their way throughout the airport due to Clary skipping and running around not being able to keep her excitement down. "Hey tiger, slow down. The cab over there will take us to our hotel". She pointed out to Jace all the sights and their names as they passed through. She's been to Paris before with her parents, after her brother died her dad let her pick the destination for their summer and winter vacations and of course she's picked Paris before. The difference though was how they took a cruise ship for 1 week because she threw a fit about using the plane.

"Welcome Mrs. Herondale," Jace screamed as he picked her up over the threshold of the hotel room and gently laid her down on the bed before hovering over her. "Do you know how long I've been waiting until I can get you in this position and get that sexy dress off of you," he told her as he gently placed kisses on her neck nibbling at the skin there. "Jace," she breathed out. "I've never made love to you in Paris before, I think the time to check that off the list has come don't you think?" he huskily whispered to her as his eyes clouded over with lust. Clary gave him one long kiss on the lips lacing her fingers through his hair as she whispered "Then go ahead, Mr. Herondale".

"C'mon Jace! Hurry up! Let's go!" Clary screamed at him as she bounced on top of the hill while Jace slowly followed. The sun was blazing hot and he couldn't keep up with Clary's energy as she kept running forward. For such a little tiny body her energy was almost double as his. Once he reached the top of the hill he was amazed at the sight, they were the same level as the peak of the Eiffel Tower and the city expanded below them. "See, what did I say! Now c'mon let's take a picture"! He kindly asked an older lady passing by to take a picture of them as he handed her the camera. He wrapped his arms around her as she stood next to him both with goofy grins on their faces. Jace took a step forward to get the camera back but the lady said "No no young man you go back there with your wife and pose for more pictures, kiss her too! I'll be happy to take all of them".

They both posed for more pictures and nicely thanked the lady as she simply smiled at them and replied "You both remind me of my husband and I when we were younger, so full of love and joy. Here take this," she handed them two little angels seemed to be made of gold with beautiful intricate designs "It's supposed to be the angel of love that will keep any who have the set together and give them a life of happiness making sure they pass all their troubles, my husband and I had it until he passed and I guess it worked we were married for 50 years before he became ill. Sorry for spilling my story on you both darlings".

"No no thank you so much Mrs…?

"Amatis dear Amatis Graymark".

"It's so nice to meet you Amatis, I'm Clary Herondale and this is my husband Jace," she replied as she took the older woman in for a hug. "Thank you for these, my wife and I appreciate them," he told her as he offered her a heartwarming smile.

"Well I must go now, you two must come back here once you have children I'll be right there at the retirement center by the end of this block. I've always wanted grandchildren and oh my you two will make beautiful babies". Clary blushed scarlet red as Jace chuckled and they bid her farewell.

"She was so lovely," Clary whispered to him as she gazed up to look at his face. "Now c'mon let's continue exploring"! "Clary I'm hungry!" Jace whined as he pulled her back before she set off in a run. "Fine you big baby let's eat," she giggled as she gave him a peck on the lips.

Jace collapsed on the bed heaving a big sigh once they returned to their hotel. He was so tired from the whole day, they went sightseeing at nearby locations that day so Clary made them walk everywhere and he could barely feel his legs. The bed suddenly felt so comfortable and he felt himself dozing to sleep soon until he felt a massive weight drop on him pushing him forward slightly and making him his head on the headboard hard. "Ow! Shit! Ah," he groaned as he gripped his head in his hands. Clary gasped loudly clearly not meaning to hurt him and crawled rapidly cradling his head in her lap.

"I'm so sorry baby, I didn't mean to! I just wanted to tackle hug you I never thought you'd hit your head and oh my goodness I feel so bad I'm sorry," she rushed out as she bent forward and started peppering his head with kisses.

Jace reached out for her face blindly and she took his hand pressing it against her face "It's okay Red just please go get me some ice," he mumbled into the pillows.

"Right away sir," she mocked salute before gently taking his head off her lap and running to get some ice wrapping it in hand towel. She crawled back to the bed slowly placing the makeshift ice bag onto Jace's head. She sat above Jace's head cradling his head in her lap once again as she brushed his fingers through his soft golden curls. "I feel so bad baby, I'm sorry," she kept gushing. He reached above him and gently cupped her cheek in one hand as he replied "Don't be it was an accident you didn't mean it, now hand me the camera let's look at the pictures".

He kept the camera on his chest tilted so both of them could see it as they browsed through. Jace clicked on certain ones putting a star on them claiming he wants to hang them in their apartment or in his office. It was a side by side photo of them as Clary hugged Jace who kept his arms around her, the other was when he kissed her cheek nuzzling his face as she smiled goofily, the one that followed was when she jumped on Jace's back as someone took their picture and you can see both of their faces laughing, the last one and what she would admit her favorite was what Amatis took showing their sides as they faced each other in a gentle kiss as Clary's arms wound around his neck and his around her waist. "I really love you Jace Herondale, you know that right?" she whispered to him as she bent forward capturing his lips in hers.

 **Hope you liked it! Please review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: Thank you guys for all the support it really means a lot. All your reviews encourage me to write more each day!**

Clary woke up with the sun shining through the blinds from the windows. It was their last day and they had nothing planned except getting souvenirs and packing. The week had been amazing, they did everything they could think of and went to all the famous places. Her heart swelled as she recalled how their week has been. Jace had been the most perfect gentleman in every way complying to her request, taking her to lavish dinners not to mention showing her off when they met some other married couples. They met two married couples during their tour one day and the wife of one of them kept eyeing Jace. It was so utterly obvious that even the other couple whispered to her how shameful the woman was being. She kept on accidentally brushing up against him and always trying to make conversation but he proved he only had eyes for her. Every time she saw the woman looking at Jace, he was always looking at Clary or whatever sight the tour guide was talking about. Jace having sensed that Clary was growing jealous always kept an arm around her throughout the whole day and kept whispering sweet nothings in her ear while giving little pecks here and there. He was never an affectionate man to anyone else but he loved to show the world how much he loved his wife. It's been memorable for both of them and Clary felt as if they were just married and were on their honeymoon all over again.

"Wake up my love," she whispered into his ear as she pecked him on the lips.

"Why do you have a hobby of waking up so early in the morning these days," he grumbled as he buried his face in her neck.

"Since we have nothing to do today and our flight leaves tomorrow morning I figured we can stop by the orphanage for a while?" she asked extra politely to get him to agree.

"Orphanage? Are you okay? You didn't have a child before that you left here before we met right?" he questioned curiously.

"Jace! Of course not! There's an orphanage here my parents donate to and whenever we came to Europe we would stop by there to check on the kids before we go back home. I just wanted to see how the director has been too," she replied pleadingly.

"Alright, alright let's go but we're having breakfast first," he replied giving in, just like he had this whole week, to his wife's wishes.

After having breakfast at a local café, Clary pulled Jace to the orphanage. Her mother and father met during volunteer work there and ever since they've been married they would donate money to the orphanage yearly to keep it going. It was a brown bricked three story building in the shape of the outsides of a square. The center was cut out with open space as their garden and fields for games. The first story contained classrooms, offices, and the kitchen while the upper two floors were all rooms for the little kids each one housing two kids. As she entered the foyer she politely asked for the director. "Hodge! Guess who!" she squealed as she ran towards an older man with slightly graying hair. "Well would you look who it is, Clarissa Morgenstern". She chuckled as Jace caught up next to her and intertwining their fingers together she replied "I go by Clarissa Herondale now actually".

Hodge chuckled as he looked them both up and down "Now, now little short Clarissa with her flaming wild always tangled red hair, braces and freckles over her cheeks got married to this handsome man?! Tell me young man did she threaten you into marrying her?" he directed the question to Jace with a serious face causing Jace to cackle in laughter bending over his knees holding his stomach. "Hodge!" Clary said appalled. "I'm only joking dear no need to be insulted, you have grown into a beautiful young woman, you look just like your mother".

Jace looked down at Clary to see her blushing but he couldn't help but think how much she missed her parents. She must miss them a lot, they were a loving family just had too much pride. He turned as he heard a woman same age as Hodge exclaim "Clarissa Morgenstern is that you"? Hodge beat Clary to it as he responded "Diana she's married she goes by Herondale now"! Once the woman got closer to them she looked him in the eyes with a serious look and asked "Did she threaten you into marrying her"? He couldn't help but burst in laughter once again only this time Clary joined in "Sometimes I wonder how you guys are credentialed to run this place". "We are only joking dear you know that, you're beautiful just like your mother". Jace was positive now that these two are married. They had the exact same response as each other and he only wished that he and Clary will be as adorably in love as they are when they're older.

"Come you two let's go to the office and have some refreshments". They were lead into their office with a small guest area filled with two couches facing each other and a table in between. "Clarissa you didn't introduce us to your beloved husband," Diana chided softly. "Oh! Oh my goodness sorry Jace I got too caught up, this is Jace and that's Hodge and his wife Diana. They've been taking care of the place for as long as I can remember," she explained as she smiled at him.

As they were in the middle of talking about Clary well Clary's embarrassing moments there a knock on the door sounded. A tall man with black hair and blue eyes same age as Clary and Jace entered. Once he stepped foot inside he let out a small gasp as his eyes fell on Clary. Jace immediately noticed how this man didn't even bother to look at him or anyone else but Clary and he not so subtle possessively wrapped an arm around her waist gently placing a kiss to the top of her head as she leaned into him. "Dylan! Look who's visited, Clar-". "Clarissa Morgenstern," he said astonished. Diana replied "No son, Herondale she's married now. Don't you wish you should have followed my advice and told her your undying love for her, last she was here huh. Now it's too late for that this handsome man over here beat you to it," she smirked at her own son. The man who apparently was Dylan smiled as he came over, but not before Jace saw him grimacing, and shook Jace's hand introducing himself and giving Clary a hug that was too long for Jace's liking. "Sorry for my mother, she's talking nonsense," he explained to Clary but they both knew better especially Jace as he kept glaring.

Clary not wanting to put Jace into any more uncomfortable positions pecked him on the cheeks and stood up gripping his hand tightly as she told them she wanted to check on the children. As they made their way into the garden a little girl with blonde curls who seemed to be around 3 was crying on a bench. Seeing the little girl on the bench reminding her of Jace, she quickly rushed to her as she kneeled in front of the little girl. "What's wrong sweetie," she whispered as she brushed the hair off of her face. "the o-other k-kids won't let me p-play with them be-because I'm too little," she sobbed keeping her face down. Clary smiled softly as she replied "Well you can play with us if you'd like, we could team up against him" as she pointed at Jace who gave her an incredulous look. She gave him a pout making her eyes widen as she softly pleaded with him and Jace not being able to help her puppy look face gave in and declared "Alright we'll play basketball girls vs. boys".

The little girl, whose name turned out to be Emma, cheered as she made another basket again with the help of sitting on Jace's shoulders. "Clary! Clary! Look!" she cheered as Jace set her down. All of a sudden a bell rang as the other toddlers went to leave the field. "What's going on?" Jace asked. "It's nap time! I guess I have to go thank you for playing with me! Will you guys come back soon?" Emma asked as she gazed up at them her blue eyes like ocean waves. Clary took a quick glance at Jace's pained face as they both kneeled and she replied to Emma "No sweetie, not anytime soon. But I promise we will come back". "Maybe even on your 5th birthday," Jace hastily added. Emma's face grew sad as she suddenly lunged at the two wrapping her tiny arms around their neck "I'll miss you guys". "We'll miss you too, now go get some rest so you can grow and be tall like Jace," Clary told the little girl. They both bid everyone farewell before they headed back to the hotel.

As they were walking Jace gripped Clary's hand in his as he said "Hey Clary".

"Mhmm"

"Remember that conversation we had before I showed you the tickets"?

Clary recalled him saying how he wanted to start a family just not right away. "Yes"?

"I changed my mind, I want a little Jace and Clary running around the house," he said softly as he stopped walking to gaze into her eyes.

"Really?" Clary said astonished.

"Yea, I was thinking about what Amatis said and Emma and Sophie. I want that with you and I don't think I can wait anymore for it". He cupped her cheeks softly leaning in to kiss her right after she replied with "I can't wait to have a mini Herondale too".

 _Please review! :)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: Hey guys sorry it took a while for me to update again anyways here's the next chapter! Also I'd really appreciate it if you guys reviewed and gave me your thoughts! Thanks! :)**

Clary woke up with a weird feeling from her stomach. She sat up but was hit with a wall of dizziness and nausea. Thinking it was because she sat up too fast, she closed her eyes trying to make the dizziness past. Once it did she immediately rushed to the bathroom and barely made it to the toilet before she hurled and let out chunks. It took her a while to gather her to strength to stand up and wash herself before laying down once again on the bed. It's been two months since Paris and she couldn't recall how many times her and Jace have been together trying for a baby. Could it be? Could she be pregnant? Jace would be ecstatic! She's barely thinking about it and she couldn't help the overwhelming happiness wrapping around her.

"Izzy, I need your help," she practically squealed through the phone.

"Hold up there girl, what's wrong do you need me to come over"?

"Yes please!" she replied as she hung up the phone to run to the shower and get dressed.

She was in the middle of blow drying her hair when she heard the constant ringing of the doorbell. Right as she opened the door Isabelle came barreling in holding her by the shoulders "What happened? What's wrong? Are you hurt" Izzy's face was of pure concern and worry and as sweet as that is, Clary couldn't help the laugh that escaped her due to her friend's drabble. "Iz Iz I'm fine don't worry," she shushed her friend. "Then why the heck did you call me asking for help and just hang up"! "I-I think I may be p-pregnant," she quietly whispered. "You think? Well c'mon then what are you waiting for? Get your butt in the car so we can go get a test and see if you are". "Alright," she agreed as both girls made their way to the garage and into Clary's car.

Both girls are looking into each other as they sat on the against the bathroom door in Clary and Jace's bedroom. "You can do it Clary, just you know pee but stick the stick under," Isabelle encouraged. "I know it seemed much easier before, but now I'm freaking out". "Clare, there's nothing to worry about, even you said it before. You and Jace both want this so if it's a positive you'll both get what you want and it will be accepted lovingly. If it's negative you can always try again, not to mention the fun part that comes with trying again," she winked suggestively at her friend. "Yea, you're right. Okay I'll do it, wait for me out here," Clary said before heading into the bathroom. Pee on the stick. It's just peeing on a stick no big deal right? Once she finished she placed the stick face down on the sink and washed her hands. Stepping out of the door she told Izzy "That was the most terrifying pee ever". "Just set the timer, now we wait," Izzy replied as she shook her phone that was counting down in her face.

The beeping of the timer Izzy set made Clary's heart beat faster. She couldn't get up and look she couldn't even feel her legs. Izzy squeezed her hand and looked into her eyes encouraging her "You can do it Clare". She smiled at her best friend and slowly stood up. Clary stood by the sink looking down at the stick in her hand. Once she flips this around it would change her life. Her's and Jace's. Jace. This is a big moment for him too. She suddenly felt so selfish. She went through this process by herself but she knows Jace would gladly join her, after all he's excited for it too. Clary slowly put the stick back down and stepped away. "I have to see this with Jace Iz! I'm going to get him!" she yelled as she ran out of the apartment.

Parked in front of the building containing Jace's office, she tried to think of what to tell Jace but she couldn't. She caught gaze of the band on her left hand, this is Jace her husband and they'll stick together through thin and thick. Making her way up on the elevator and inside the firm she looked around seeing the familiar faces of his lawyers and their secretaries. As she made her way to his office his secretary Mike offered her a smile and politely greeted her "Hi Mrs. Herondale did you need anything"? She smiled back as she said "I was gonna head inside is he busy"? "I think he's doing paperwork right now but no meetings".

Slowly opening the door and peaking her head inside she spotted him standing sideways to her looking down on their meeting desk at his scattered papers. His face was stern and focused she usually called it his 'work face' as his jaw set straight, brows furrowed, eyes blazing and narrowed all while he's chewing on a pen in his hand. One of his habits he never got over since they met. He was intently focused on whatever he was doing that he never even notice her come in. Sneaking up on him and taking soundless steps she wrapped her arms around him as she placed her cheek on between his shoulder blades on his back. Tensing at first but quickly relaxing he reached behind him and wrapped an arm around her. "Hey, what are you doing here? Not that I don't want you here this is a nice surprise. I've missed you coming in while I work". "I just needed to see you and hug you". Upon hearing her words Jace grew concerned and immediately turned her around. He cupped her cheeks as he whispered "What's wrong"? "Nothing, I just really missed you," she replied as she smiled up at him and gazed into his loving eyes. Jace studied her face hard trying to look for clues proving her words wrong but sighed as he found none "Are you sure"? "Positive," she affirmed and kissed him softly on the lips.

He gave her one last peck on the lips before asking "I'll take a half day today would you mind waiting an hour while I finish up here so we can get lunch"? "Of course not," she replied as she went to a drawer for her sketchpad. She used to spend a lot of time here before waiting for him to finish up so he always kept a spare sketchpad and books in place for her. It only took her half an hour to finish her sketch of Jace sitting on his desk typing furiously on his computer. His face could be so scary sometimes and it's when he's mad or really focused, but she couldn't decipher which he is right now. Feeling her stare on his he looked at her and once his gaze landed on her his face visibly softened as he smiled and opened his arms for her. It was an invitation and she couldn't help but admit how she loved it when he did this. It shows her that no matter what he'll always have time for her. She sat on his lap sideways placing her cheeks on his shoulder as her legs dangled on the side. "I'm sorry are you getting bored"? "No I'm fine right here take your time, really". She snuggled her face into his neck and gently laid her arms around his shoulders.

It didn't take long for Jace to realize that Clary had fallen asleep on his lap. He loved it about her, she can practically roll up into a ball and just fall asleep anywhere. It just made her that much more adorable. After gently placing a kiss on her forehead he finished his statement letter before turning off his computer and standing with Clary in his arms. Picking up her bag as he made his way outside his office he softly whispered to his secretary of his schedule as to not wake his wife. He smiled to himself as he heard the 'awws' of the women he passed and gently chuckling when he heard the hiss of a woman 'why can't you be more like him' to another man. Making the quick decision to use his car and just leave her car in the parking lot he gently placed her inside. She'll just have to give him a ride to work tomorrow. Seeing as how deep she is in her sleep Jace just ordered takeout to be delivered to their apartment. She's always been so tired these days, falling asleep in the most random places. Just a couple days ago he came to find her asleep on her stool next to the wall as she painted. The paintbrush was hanging from her hand and her head leaned on the wall. He was just glad she didn't fall. He made the mental note to ask her about it later.

Clary woke to the sound of the doorbell footsteps. She opened her eyes to their living room. Wasn't she in Jace's office? "Hey sleepyhead," Jace called out as he saw her sitting up. "Come on to the kitchen I ordered food".

"Sorry I fell asleep, I didn't mean to I was just really tired".

"Don't be, but I'm afraid you'll have to take me to work tomorrow. Don't worry I'll come in a little late so you don't have to wake up early". She smiled at him as he set a plate in front of her. She immediately dug in but regretted it as fast. The taste and smell worked fast to make her nauseous and soon she made her way to the trash to hurl, not being able to make it to the bathroom.

Jace was by her side in an instant brushing her hair out of the way. He helped her up to the sink as she rinsed her mouth and drank water. Gently grabbing her arm Jace pulled Clary along with him to their bedroom and sat her down while he went to their closet. "I'm taking you to the doctors do you need a jacket"? "No Jace you don't need to," she denied. "Red I'm taking you with me whether you want to or not". She knew Jace wouldn't budge he's almost as stubborn as her sometimes. She slowly stood up and gripped his bicep in her hand pulling him into their bathroom. "I've been vomiting quite a lot recently and this morning I decided to take a pregnancy test". She waited for Jace's reaction but he just stood there stiff with wide eyes. It took him a while before he finally whispered "What was the result"? "I didn't check yet. I wanted you to be with me when I find out that's why I went to your office today and it's right in front of you on the sink". He pulled her to his side and kept an arm around her as he gently picked up the stick, two red lines. Positive. Clary was still snuggling her head into his chest not wanting to look. "We did it Red," he softly whispered at her. He slowly kneeled down not breaking their loving gazes as he lifted her shirt up. Placing a soft kiss on her belly he whispered "We love you little one, me and your mommy love you so much". "Indeed we do," she whispered as her heart filled with love at the sight of her husband kissing her belly and talking to their baby.

 **Please review :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: I'm sorry this is such a short chapter! SO I know the last few chapters have been sweet I just want to say this story does revolve around heartaches. So I might change the summary of the story too? Tell me if I should! I have the full idea of where I want this story to go for sure so all the waiting now is just basically putting into words what I picture. Please R &R Enjoy :)**

Jace sighed, he was so tired and all he wanted to do was be in bed under the blanket his wife on his side and just go to sleep. Clary was already on her fourth month but her cravings haven't subsided at all, if anything they even worsened. Right now he was making his way to Takis again for the third time this week. However, it all didn't matter to Jace. He didn't care how tired or how sleepy or how busy he was, he was quick to come to Clary's aid in every way because it was for their child. He couldn't believe how much he protested at having a baby at first and now he couldn't wait for the little guy to come out. It didn't even matter to him whether it was a girl or a boy all he cared about was a little healthy baby. Jace would give that baby the world, whatever they wanted.

"Clary I'm here!" he hollered throughout the apartment. It wasn't long before he heard the fast heavy footsteps approaching as he made his way to the kitchen. She lunged herself at him suddenly kissing him hard, as soon as she saw him. Wrapping her arms around him and trying to get as close to him as possible with the baby bump she deepened the kiss even more earning a groan from Jace. He wrapped her arms around her waist pulling her tight and just as he decided to carry her to take her to the bedroom she broke the kiss whispered "thanks for the pancakes" and walked over to her pancakes. Jace stared at his wife in disbelief as she continued to chew on her pancakes as if nothing just happened. She looked back him at him weirdly "C'mon let's eat why are you just standing there"? He chuckled in disbelief as he walked over to her trying to readjust his pants, this hormones thing was driving him crazy.

"Clary?" he shouted as he walked inside. He's made it a point to come home on time and not spend a minute longer in the office than needed ever since news of Clary's pregnancy came. It was no surprise to him that she didn't answer, he knew she was home but most of the time she's usually absorbed into her own world. Walking into the spare room reserved for her painting, he found her sitting on a stool with her back toward him as she faced a newly finished painting. The picture was beautiful, it was swirls of the dark blue night sky in the background as a family facing backwards overlooked the water. The man with golden hair had his arms wrapped around a shorter woman with red curls along her back but you can definitely make out the baby she was holding as it peeked out from their shoulders. It was a picture of them. "It's beautiful Red," he whispered as he awed at the painting before him. "I think it's time for you to follow your dreams and set up a studio," he told her as he wrapped her in his embrace. "Really?" "Yes, really. If you want we can go look for a place this weekend". "I would love that, but I think I want to wait for Herondale jr. to come out first before I start on that," she replied thoughtfully. They took the minute to just admire the painting in front of them until she faced him and smiled extra sweetly before murmuring "Jace honey …" and he groaned loudly. 'Jace honey' was cue for 'I'm craving something can you please go buy it'. "Just spit it out Clary, what do you want?" he knew he was whining but both of them knew he would still do it. He would do anything for her.

Clary immediately woke up as a sharp pain in her abdomen kept getting stronger and stronger. She's only 6 months surely it can't be contractions right? She tried sitting up to see if the pain will subside only to collapse back on the bed as she felt another wave of pain clench in her stomach. Only then did she realize the wet feeling she has between her legs. Turning on the lamp beside her, she let out a scream at what she saw before being taken over by sobs. Jace already on alert from her scream, immediately sat up and as he saw his wife sobbing hysterically at what she was looking at his gaze made it to the pool of blood gathering between her legs heavily staining their sheets.

Jace acted quickly purely relying on instinct before letting any of his emotions catch up with him. He immediately rushed to Clary's drawers pulling out sweatpants and a shirt before carefully helping her sit up and dressing her. "Shh Clary, don't worry everything will be okay, just focus on me alright". She listened to him obeying all his orders as he helped her dress and as he carried her out to take to the hospital. Clary was gripping Jace's whole arm now. "Oww," she moaned painfully and along with it practically squeezing the life out of Jace's arm but he couldn't bring himself to care. All that ran through his mind was his wife and his child. His wife who's about to pass out from pain and his child who he feared will never get to meet.

 _Please Review!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: Sorry I took so long! Here you guys go!**

White walls. Pristine clean white walls filled his every sight. He couldn't himself to care about anyone else around him except the girl laying on the hospital bed in front of him. She's his world. His whole entire being depended on every breath she took. She lay in front of him, still and pale. If it wasn't for the constant beeping of the heart monitor next to her he wouldn't even know if she was still alive. Slowly he reached for her hand and gripped it tightly in his. 'I'm so sorry Red, please forgive me' he thought.

 _He doesn't even know how long it's been since they took his wife from his arms and rushed her in through those doors. Alec sat next to him trying to comfort him while Izzy sat on his other side and Magnus and Sebastian sat to their sides respectively. His parents were on the chairs opposite of him. No one was talking and the silence was filled with footsteps of nurses and the beepings machines made._

 _The door suddenly barged open as a doctor walked out calling for Mr. Herondale. His scrubs had blood on them, a great deal of blood and his body tensed as he wondered if that was Clary's blood. "T-that's me. How's my wife? And our baby? Please tell me they're alright," he rushed out all in one breath._

 _"_ _I'm sorry Mr. Herondale but they're both in grave situations. I'm afraid we'll have to ask you to make a decision to save your wife or your child. We'll do everything we can to save them both for the mean time but right now, I'm afraid you'll have to think about it". He would've collapsed on the floor if Alec wasn't there to steady him. Robert and Alec helped guide him back down to his seat as he couldn't find it in himself to take a single step. Choose between his wife and their child. This wasn't supposed to happen, this wasn't a part of the plan. They were supposed to go baby shopping this weekend, he promised her he would even build the crib and that she has all the decisions on the paint of the room. Now he was gonna lose one of them. He couldn't choose, this was so unfair. He loves Clary so much, god knows how much he would trade places with her right now. He would gladly sacrifice himself in place for her or their child._

 _"_ _Son, look at me. This is a hard decision and we'll all support you no matter what you choose," Maryse whispered to him as she crouched down in front of him. He looked up at her and everyone else around him. "We'll be here for you no matter what, you already know that Jace," Alec told him as he nodded at him and Izzy smiling to show her support. Deep inside he already knows his decision. It's Clary. It will always be Clary. She would hate him, he knows that. He might possibly even lose her but he would choose to lose her knowing she's alive and breathing even if she hates him than to know she would never be there. At least she can have another child, it might not be with him and the thought itself could've killed him but he wants her to have those experiences. To touch your child for the first time or see their first steps. She would never go through that if he lets her go now. 'I'm sorry baby. We love you so much. I'm sorry' he thought as he closed his eyes and pictured a little baby with the perfect mixture of him and Clary._

 **Code Blue. Emergency Room Code Blue**. _The speakers burst with this announcement as other people in scrubs came running in to the emergency room. As the doors started to close he caught sight of where they were headed and his heart stopped as he saw them rushing to a figure on the bed with bright red hair. People kept coming in and out and he couldn't help the tears that rushed over his cheeks as he heard the words "heart stopped, we need to resuscitate her, there's also a baby, there's no more chance". A nurse rushed out after a while and immediately set her eyes on him. Once again she too was covered in blood. He knew why she was there and his heart stopped._

 _"_ _I'm sorry, Mr. Herondale but you'll have to decide now. There's no more time, her pulse stopped for a while and we were able to resuscitate her but if we use more time we won't be able to save either of them any longer"._

 _"_ _My wife. Save my wife please," Jace mananged to choke out through his tears. As soon as the doors closed he slid down the wall he was leaning on and burst into a fit of tears. Maryse rushed over and sat on the floor with him as she hugged her son to her. "He doesn't deserve this. He's been through so much already. When will it stop for him, he's a good man he doesn't do anything wrong. Please God help him" she thought. He's never cried in front of her. He can count on his hand how many times he let his emotions go and cried but it was all in front of Clary. She helped him get through it every single time. Now as he laid in Maryse's arms crying for his wife and their lost child, he didn't care who saw. He didn't care that this was probably the only time everyone here saw him cry but he couldn't help mourn the loss of their child and possible the loss of Clary's love for him._

"Jace," Clary croaked out. He immediately lifted his head and hovered over her.

"Shh don't talk just rest".

"Our baby Jace, is our baby okay"?

"Clary please just rest you're still in pain".

"NO I want to know what happened to our baby Jace, tell me Jace"! She didn't know why she was asking. She already knew, his eyes confirmed it for her. "NO! TELL ME I'M WRONG JACE! TELL ME OUR BABY'S FINE! PLEASE!" she yelled. Nurses came in as they tried to sedate her and his heart just kept breaking further and further as he saw the pain in her eyes before they fluttered close.

It wasn't long before Clary woke again. He hovered over her prepared for another outburst but she simply looked at him. "Kiss me please Jace," she whispered. It certainly wasn't what he was expecting at all but as she kept looking at him he could see the pleading in her eyes. Gently, lowering his head he meant to give her a quick kiss but she kept a tight hold on him. It wasn't until he felt her tears that he took her hand to release her grip on him. "Shh don't cry. I'm so sorry baby. I'm sorry," he whispered to her as he gently laid next to her to cradle her. He would gladly take it from her if he could but he couldn't. So he held her tightly to him as he she mourned for the child they lost.

 **Sorry I know this is sad but it's a major part of the story! Please review :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note: So someone commented to make new paragraphs everytime someone else speaks so it's easier to differenciate them so I did them here! Sorry I haven't been doing that before and making it confusing please just tell me any other mistakes I'm making! thank you! Also this is the last chapter in third POV I decided the next chapters will be in Clary's or Jace's POV. Enjoy :)**

"Can you tell me what happened"?

"Clary, I think you should just rest for now okay. I'll tell you when we're home please. It's all I'm asking".

"Okay, but you promise you'll tell me when we're home".

"I promise, Red". He knew it was wrong of him to not tell her. She deserved to know but if he told her now she would be angry. Her anger isn't even what he's worried about though, it's how she wouldn't let him take care of her. Clary is the most stubborn person he's ever met and if she's angry at him there was no way she would let him take care of her. He's the only one who could, she wouldn't let anyone else help take care of her no matter how weak she is because it makes her feel like a burden. Jace is the only person who can manage to let her accept his help because well he's Jace and to Clary that's enough explanation. That's how perfect they are for each other. Clary is the only person who can knock off Jace's ego and Jace is the only person who can sway Clary's stubbornness. It was how they worked and everyone knew that.

She _lost_ their child. The longer she stayed there in that white neat clean hospital room her mind is bombarded of thoughts of guilt and regret. Was it her fault? Did she do something? What if she just isn't fit to be a mother? And most importantly will Jace still love her? She can notice it. She can feel him pulling away little by little. He tries to comfort her but it's not the same. His eyes are clouded with a sense of loneliness and darkness. Surely she can be there for him right? She's always been there for him, but as more days pass she can see his walls start to build up again. His walls that she worked so hard to destroy, to be let in, now he's rebuilding them _without her inside_. She already lost a child. Will she lose her husband too? Clary knows what would happened if she did. It's not something she can overcome. No parents, no brother, no child and then no husband. Death is what she would gladly take over that. She would gladly die in return for her child's life, but too bad that wasn't possible.

Slightly raising her head to the sound of the door opening she saw Jace quietly entering, probably thinking she's asleep. "Hey".

"Hey, I thought you were sleeping."

"All I've been doing the past two days is sleeping. I think I'm well rested enough right?"

Jace tried to give a slight chuckle but she could see how forced it was. "Yea, right, uhm I'll just go get you food."

"No please. Don't. Just stay with me please? Can you lie next to me?" She immediately started to scoot over and fluffing the pillow to make room for Jace next to her.

"No!" Upon realizing how loud and immediate his answer was he hastily added "I'm dirty, it might be bad for you and plus I feel like I'm coming down with a cold I don't want to get you infected." He's never lied to her, especially about something having to do with rejecting her request. He would do anything for Clary, so why was he pulling away? Because Clary was never going to look at him the same, at least that's what he thought. He knew Clary's choice, if it ever came down to her or their child she would always pick their child. Their child however hasn't been born yet, but Clary, she's an amazing person. The world would lose something without her, his _whole_ world would be lost without her. He wouldn't be able to handle losing her, losing his belonging to her maybe he can handle as long as he can see her living happily even if its without him but knowing that he may never see her precious green eyes or hear her tinkling joy of laughter even by accident or secretly, well that would kill him.

 _He's lying. He just doesn't want to but why?_ She knows he's not coming down with a cold, he may look devastated and broken but sick is not one of them. Does he hate her already? It's all she can think about. "Jace?"

"Yea?" he responded without looking at her. He couldn't bare to look at her knowing she wasn't able to have her dream of having a child all because he was selfish and didn't want to let her go.

"Do you hate me?" she whispered so quietly. Jace was positive he wouldn't have even heard her if he wasn't paying attention.

"What? Of course not, Red. What kind of question is that?!"

"I-I it's just well you don't lie with me or just keep company. You can barely look me in the eyes. It's as if my presence alone repels you away. Don't say it doesn't because I notice it."

Was she serious? Did she seriously think that he could hate her? That's impossible for Jace but of course she didn't know that. She wouldn't know because by the way he's been acting lately, well she was on point about his actions seeming like he hates her. "Clary baby, I don't hate you. I could never hate you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I love you so much. I'll always love you please don't ever doubt that."

His words comfort her but his actions don't. He hasn't even taken a step towards her, he still stayed by the door and the distance between them was becoming too big for her. "Then why can't you stay with me or look me in the eyes? Did I do something wrong? Did you? I can't fix whatever I'm supposed to fix if I don't know it!" She didn't mean to raise her voice but damn it she was tired of all the quiet and carefulness around her.

Jace opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out, he could't say it. It would drive her away from him and his voice wouldn't seem to come. He closed his mouth and taking one last look at her frustrated tear streaked face he walked out the door. He was escaping, it wasn't right. Clary was there all alone and yet here he was trying to escape from it all. She must feel so abandoned and it's all because of him. This whole thing is his fault.

 **Please review and tell me how I'm doing! Thanks :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note: I'M SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG! I just got really busy with first week of school and everything! It's my first year in college so I'm still getting used to things. So as I said I did this chapter in Clary's and Jace's POV. I don't know whether I should continue it like this or third pov you guys tell me! Anyways I'll try to update soon! Here you guys go :)**

 ** _Clary POV_**

He left. He just left. My husband, the person who vowed to be there for me just walked out the door without a second thought. Great thinking Clary, see what you do. I shouldn't have pressured him to answer me like that. Ugh! When will I stop messing things up!

Maybe, maybe it really just isn't meant to be. I've lost everything so precious to me. All I can feel is this void in my heart. This wrenching hole in the middle of my heart, a void that will never be filled. Is it too much? Is it too much for me to ask for a simple happy ending? All I've wanted is to just have a complete happy family but no matter what I do I seem to push it away. My parents left when I found the love of my life and now the love of my life left when I lost our child. It seems to be that all I ever do is lose everything I love and all I get in return is pain. I hurt everyone I love. I love my parents yet I hurt them when I left. I love Jace yet I hurt him by losing our child. To love is to destroy.

"Hey Clary, how you doing?"

I opened my eyes to deep blue eyes and responded "Hey Alec."

"Isabelle and Magnus are outside fixing your discharge papers and Sebastian is fixing up your apartment for when you get home. Where's Jace? We expected him to be here since he never leaves your side. Did he finally get too stinky for you and go to shower?" he chuckled.

"I uh don't know actually." Alec's eyes noticeably widened as he turned to look at me. "I'm sorry it's probably my fault we had an argument and he left right after I-

"Clary, don't worry about it. Jace can take care of himself he's probably just taking a breather so he doesn't end up saying things to hurt you. We all know Jace would never hurt you."

Not wanting to continue the conversation further I managed to give him a reassuring smile. Somehow no matter what Alec said I can't be reassured. Jace was pulling away from and I can feel it. All I can wonder was whether it was my fault or not. _For better or for worse_ he should still be here right? Right by my side. But as the sun continued to move throughout the sky he didn't appear. Not even when I was discharged.

"You sure you okay here Clare? Do you need anything? Sebastian you should've cleaned around more! Maybe we should cook you food for tomorrow," Isabelle rattled on and on.

"Iz, I'm okay really. Sebastian thanks for fixing everything and preparing dinner." I smiled at both of them.

"It was no big deal really, your apartments already so clean and neat before I even got here."

"That's due to Jace's neat freak ocd. Speaking of, where is the asshole anyways. You're already discharged and everything and he's still not here."

"Iz don't call him that. He's just taking a breather." I know I can use one too. "It's okay you can go home now I'm fine, I promise." I smiled at them reassuringly as I led them to the door hoping she would get the hint. Isabelle is probably one of the most protective people of me right up there with Jace but I really need some alone time.

I trudged myself back to our room and unpacked the clothes as I listened to one of Jace's recordings. He knew how much I love hearing him play the piano and he made a recording of himself for me to listen to if ever he's away. Whenever he had a business trip or it was during college and he had vacations with his family listening to his recording brought me closer to him. It made me feel a sense of warmth and safety. Too occupied with what I was doing I forgot about needing to charge my phone. With my stomach grumbling I made my way to the kitchen intending to eat the food Sebastian bought and prepared. Jace still isn't here and not wanting to sit at the table only to eat by myself I hopped on the kitchen island. I sat criss-crossed applesauce as I stared at all the food laid out in front of me. I started to pick right out of the take out containers when a loud door slam brought me out of thoughts.

 ** _Jace POV_**

I knew I shouldn't have walked away from her. What the hell was I thinking! She's my wife, my best friend, the love of my life and yet when she's in pain I walked away. Clary's the only whose always ever been there for me and I couldn't even repay that. Finding the hospital room empty only slapped that mistake even more. Immediately dialing her number it responded to her voicemail. Of course she wouldn't want to talk to me. I left her in pain for goodness sakes she's probably angrier with me now. I really don't deserve her. After 10 tries of calling her I finally resulted to messages.

 _Clary please answer._

 _I'm sorry I know you're mad I left but please just tell me you're okay._

 _CLARY! Please just one word love. I'm going crazy here._

 _Red please._

Now my phone was dead too and I still haven't reached her. I quickly deciding to head to the apartment to get my replacement battery and call Isabelle in case she knew where Clary's whereabouts are. Rushing to get inside and get my phone's replacement battery I slammed the door closed and ran to the room only to stop in my tracks. From the side of my view I could make out someone in the kitchen and when I turned I was met with one of the most adorable sights ever. Clary was sitting in the middle of the kitchen island dressed in one of my t-shirts with food laid out all in front of her and shock was written all over her face while she had a fork halfway through her mouth. Relief shot through me as I realized that she was here and she was fine, then anger that she didn't reply to me and caused me to worry. We both stared at each other, both not knowing what to say. The only sound was my pants due to my heavy breathing from running up all 10 flights of stairs to get here and not wait for the elevator. She hopped down the island and looked at me with curiosity in her gaze "Jace?" she mumbled and I snapped.

"Why the hell haven't you answered me! Don't you know how worried I was!" My screams shocked or frightened her because she visibly jumped back. This wasn't her fault and yet I was taking it out on her again.

"I-I'm sorry I forgot my phone died I didn't mean to-" I didn't let her finish as I crossed the space between us in big strides and pulled her into my arms. As I felt her arms move on my chest my heart broke at the thought that she was pushing me away only to feel her arms wrap tightly around me. Tightening my arms around her and nuzzling my face in her hair I whispered "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. I just got really worried and I overreacted. I just don't know what I'd do without you Red."

"Hey, it's okay I didn't leave. I'm right here Jace. I'm never going anywhere." _If you only knew how close you were from leaving me forever._

 **So everyone's waiting for Clary to find out what Jace did and that might happen next chapter but I make no promises! Please review :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Authors Note: I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT PUBLISHING! Here is a new chapter though! I know it's short but I'll try to update soon. Also let me know if you like how the story is going so far?_**

 ** _Clary_**

"Clarissa Herondale! Please eat something! Are you trying to give me a heart attack for goodness sakes Clary you used to be tiny but now you're miniscule. Why haven't you been taking care of yourself!" Isabelle scolded.

It was noon I think although I can't really be sure. I don't even know the date today let alone the time. I want to say it's because there's no point in taking care of myself. I lost my child and now two months passed and I don't even see my husband anymore. Always gone, always working just always not here really. The day I came back from the hospital was fine. He was even worried about me, then all of a sudden he just started pushing me away and I was left alone helpless.

I want to tell Isabelle I'm fine that I'm just tired but quite frankly I don't have the energy to do so. She's right I've let myself go but to be honest there's no reason for me not to. Jace is gone. He's here but he's not _here._ He comes home when I've already fallen asleep and leaves before I wake. The only proof he's been here is his dirty clothes really and the slight deduction in his cereal box or the used up toothpaste or the smell of his body wash lingering in the bathroom when I wake up.

It started being little overtimes and I used to wait up for him but soon he'll come home so late. Some nights he just spends at his office. I thought he was cheating and I followed him once but no he just stayed in his office all night, glued to his computer screen and stack of papers with the occasional trips for coffee refills. Sometimes I wonder if I'd be glad that he wasn't cheating or not. Would it be better if there was someone keeping him from me? There isn't and all I can think of is he simply doesn't want me anymore and I don't know which hurts more. It's my fault though, I wasn't good enough. I lost our child and now I lost him.

"CLARISSA!" Isabelle's yell shocked me out of my reverie. "Clare honey, please you have to eat. She gently pushed the bowl of soup towards Clary. Looking into Isabelle's eyes all I can see was pity and concern. Both of which I don't want. I tried to say something, tried to open my mouth to say I'm okay and leave me alone but nothing. I slowly pulled my gaze away from her and looked towards the window again. It's like I'm trapped in my own body with no control. Trapped in this endless depth of darkness and misery. _Why'd you leave Jace? Now I'm all alone with nothing but misery for company._

 ** _Jace_**

The loud slam of the door broke my concentration as I tried to pair up evidence with evidence in this case. Looking up I saw Alec frowning at me. "What do you want Alec?"

"Jace. Why are you here?"

"Work."

"Why are you doing this to yourself Jace? I just talked to Isabelle. She was at your place. You wanna know what she told me? Clary's a mess, Jace. So are you."

"Alec, please I don't have time for this."

"Bullshit! Don't have time for _THIS! THIS_ is your wife! Your wife whom I believed until now that you'll go through anything for. Your wife who whenever you're even slightly sad will drop everything in her hands to comfort you. Your wife who gave up her whole family for you. Your wife who just lost a child and now apparently her husband too. She gave up her whole life for a life with you Jace, and if this is how you'll keep treating her then you might as well write up divorce papers right now because I can assure you that's what will happen next."

 _He's right._ Even I knew that but still I couldn't do anything. Doesn't he understand I know that? Don't they understand I know that? I know she'll leave me, it's inevitable. I know how much she wanted to have kids and for her to find out I made the decision to save her life instead of the baby, it'll kill her. She'll only blame herself but don't they understand she'll blame me too and leave. No matter what way the situation goes, it's the same outcome and she will leave. I'm just trying to distance myself now, so it'll hurt less later. I finally looked back up at Alec only to see his back as he shakes his head walking away.

 **Please review :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: I AM SO SORRY IT'S TAKEN SO LONG. I lost inspiration for this story for a while but I've regained it! I switched back to third person pov. I'm sorry I keep changing but this is my first story and it's taken a while for me to find out which pov I'm more comfortable with. Anyways hope you guys like this chapter.**

Jace arrived home late that night and tried to quietly enter their bedroom in an effort to not wake Clary. To his surprise, she wasn't sleeping on their bed like he expected her to be. Moving throughout their apartment to find her and coming up empty with each room he checked, his heart started beating faster. He couldn't help but think how she finally left him. He expected to be calm about this since he's expected this to happen but all he felt was fear for her safety and the emptiness slowly invading his heart. As he walked back inside their bedroom he noticed the note on their bedside table.

I didn't know if you were coming home tonight or not but I'm going to leave this note anyways. Hope you don't mind but I borrowed your car. Don't worry I'll take care of it I won't put a single scratch on it. I just needed to get some air and well your car is fast. I'll be back in a few days. I want to be alone for a while so I didn't bring my phone. Don't call our friends or my family I didn't tell anyone I was leaving or where I'm going. I don't want anyone to know, just figured I had to tell you in case you wondered.

-Clary

If anything her note just increased his worry by tenfold. No one knows where she is and now he had no means of communication with her. She seemed so closed off and he couldn't help but feel guilty. Whenever she left a note for him it was always so cute and filled with sweetness. A ghost of a smile appeared on his face as he reminisced about all the notes she'd left him because on the back she'd always draw a little picture of the two of them. If she left for groceries she'd draw a cartoon picture of Jace pushing the cart with her inside. If she had a business meeting of some sort she'd draw a cartoon of herself sleeping with a dreaming bubble of Jace's face in her thoughts. He slowly flipped the note over to see if she drew another cartoon only to see a blank empty white space. If it was possible his heart dropped further. _His Clary_ was somewhere out there all alone broken because of him. He's distanced himself from her to protect his heart in the expense of hers and once again he committed another selfish deed that just proves how much he doesn't deserve her.  
With sudden determination Jace stood up and packed a bag of clothes with the intent to follow her. He knows her like the back of his hand and he was positive he knows where she went. After hours of driving, Jace finally reached the cottage in the middle of the night. He was positive this is where she'd come. There were many times during their childhood when Clary would escape to this cottage to breathe. It was located right by the mountain with plenty of hiking trails nearby. You could even make out the sound of the river rushing through if you listened closely. As an artist she was naturally drawn to nature.

He let out a relieved sigh as he spotted his car in the driveway along with the lights coming in from the kitchen. He peeled out of his car, grabbing his bag filled with clothes, as he slowly let himself in. However, no redhead met his sight even though it's obvious she's been there. Clary's purse and bag of clothes lay on the couch while her sketchpad and a bag of pencils lay on the coffee table.

Jace headed out to the backyard to be met with Clary sitting by the pool. He immediately tried to go to her only to be halted by the sound of her cries. Her shoulders shivered in the cold but she paid no attention as she finally let out her pain. All the hurt and loneliness finally overwhelming her to the point she can no longer handle. Watching her there wallow in pain Jace felt his own heart break at the scene. He's been so selfish so focused on saving his own heart he failed to realize that Clary's heart was the one breaking instead. Not being able to handle the distance between them anymore Jace rushed to Clary and kneeled to gather her in his arms.

"I'm so sorry red. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

Clary who was shocked at Jace's presence didn't show it at all as she immediately turned her face to his chest and kept letting out each piece of her broken heart. She couldn't stop the tears but upon Jace's arrival they turned from tears of pain to tears of relief that she was finally back in her husband's arms.

"Why did you leave me all alone Jace? Do you not love me anymore?" she sobbed out.

"Of course I love you Clary. I was just scared. It's time I finally told you the truth." Clary lifted her face then and looked him in the eyes. "I'm sorry and I know lately that's all I've ever been saying but I don't know what else to say. That night when we lost our baby, it was my fault red. I chose that. The doctors made me choose between you or our baby and though I love our baby so much I couldn't I just couldn't bear to lose you. So I chose you Clary. I was selfish and I chose you and I've caused you this heartbreak. I know you would've wanted me to choose our baby but I didn't and I figured you'll hate me for my selfishness so this whole time I've been distancing myself from you preparing for the heartbreak that'll come when you choose to leave me."

Shock was an understatement to what Clary felt. This whole time she thought Jace was hating her for not being able to carry their baby but he was dealing with his own pain too. He was right that she would've wanted him to choose their baby but after experiencing the distance between them she couldn't blame him for his decision. She probably would've made the same call. It might be easier for her to give herself up but if she was ever in a position that will lose Jace, she will do everything to stop it from happening. Losing their child wasn't a choice they would've made but a tragic accident. They will never forget their little one but she was still young they can certainly try for another. Her heart filled with immense relief that her husband still loved her.

"Clary please say something."

Slowly she lifted her hands to caress his cheeks as she whispered, "I won't leave you Jace." She could see as Jace's face filled with delight as if the heavy burden he was carrying was suddenly lifted off his shoulders. "I just … I need time to grieve for our baby. This whole time I've been so worried I lost not only my child but also my husband I never gave our baby the proper grieving I should've."

Jace took a look at his wife's eyes filled with pain and sadness. He wrapped his arms around her before carrying her and taking the both of them to the lounger. Taking her face into his hands he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I'll give you all the time you need, my love. I know we need to focus on our marriage but for now we grieve. I'd hate to say this but if time alone is what you need then I'll go take my bags and drive back home."

Her green eyes shone with the tiniest bit of a spark as she softly smiled at him. "Thank you. I do appreciate your thought and I know you're busy with your company but if it's alright I'd like to have my husband here with me. You give me all the strength I need."

"Then you shall have me for as long as you need, my queen. Now it's late we should head back inside before you catch a cold," he whispered as he supplied her one of his charming smiles.

"Let's stay out here. I want to look at the stars." Jace lifted them up to remove his coat before covering Clary with it. He wouldn't mind catching a cold but Clary's health always came first.

"Jace?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I would've made a good mom?"

Her question came as a shock to him. Clary's the most kindest, gentlest, and loving person he's ever met. The idea of her being a great mother is the one thing he's the most positive about. "I _know_ that you would've made a good mother, Red. In time I know you _will_ be. He or she would inherit your ability to see the good in people. You'd be the spoiling parent simply because I know you'd be a pushover once you see their little pouty faces. However, if they do something to the extreme such as hurting another you'd be the first person to discipline them. You'll teach them right from wrong but you would do it in a way where they would just be inspired by you. You'd be their role model because you Clarissa Morgenstern Herondale is the most amazing person on this planet."

With every one of Jace's words her heart stitched itself back together piece by piece. They may have lost their baby and she may have missed her first chance at being a mother but she was sure that she would try her hardest to be the best mother she could be for their future children. A few tears dripped from her eyes as she tilted her head to look into her husband's eyes. "Thank you Jace."

 **Please review! Comment what you would like to see happen :)**


End file.
